SEHUN'S FALL
by fever fever
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP] Lu Han adalah salah satu terapis fisik yang terbaik luruh perhatian tercurah hanya untuk kariernya. Namun Luhan mendapati bahwa dunianya jungkir balik begitu bertemu dengan Oh Sehun -pasien keras kepala yang berusaha untuk berkelahi dengannya disetiap kesempatan- yang terjatuh dalam pendakian gunung./ HUNHAN/ YAOI/ R&R/ RATED-M
1. PROLOGUE

**Lu Han adalah salah satu terapis fisik yang terbaik dibidangnya. Ia tak kenal lelah. Seluruh perhatian dan energinya tercurah hanya untuk kariernya. Namun Luhan mendapati bahwa dunianya jungkir balik begitu menangaini pasien bernama Oh Sehun yang begitu keras kepala –dan berusaha untuk membuatnya berkelahi disetiap kesempatan- yang terjatuh dalam pendakian gunung.**

 **Tetapi Luhan telah berjanji untuk menolongnya hingga pulih dan kembali ke keidupanya yang semula. Sementara ia berjuang, Sehun telah mengoyangkan keyakinannya tentang laki laki itu, tentang cinta dan tentang dirinya sendiri**

 **Dan dia harus memilih, atara profesionalitasnya, atau gairah yang membakarnya sehingga hampir hangus tak bersisa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEHUN'S FALL**

 **(** _ **Remake story from Sandra Brown Novel ; Adams Fall –Jatuhnya Sang Adam**_ **)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan Fever Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muncul dalam berita malam.

Musibah itu terjadi di gunung di Italia bagian utara. Memang gunung itu bukan yang tertinggi. Tetapi cukup tingga dan curam sehingga menarik perhatian para pendaki andal. Jatuh kedalam jurang berbatu sebelum Sembilan meter cukup mengakibatkan tulang punggung Oh Sehun cidera, dijamin menjadi pokok berita, dan membuat panic ratusan kariyawannya di seluruh dunia.

Park Chanyeol tidak panik. Tetapi laporan berita itu tak urung membuatnya terhenyak. Ia berhenti memperbaiki trafo putranya, dan menyuruh diam kedua anaknya, Taehyung dan Jesper. Tangannya terulur ke tombol remote TV di meja dapur dan memperbesar suaranya.

"… satu satunya yang selamat. Dia baru saja diterbangkan ke sini ke Roma, dengan harapan seberapa parah cideranya akan diketahui malam ini. Anggota lain rombongan ekspedisi pendakian gunung itu adalah pembalap mobil dari Kanada Kris Wu dan tokoh terkemuka perbankan Korea Selatan Kim Jumyeon. Keduanya dilaporkan tewas ditempat. Tuan Oh, orang kaya terkenal diseluruh dunia adalah pemilik dari jaringan Hotel White. Dia-"

"Hey, itu tempat eomma bekerja!" Kata Jesper.

"Yang sedang dibicarakan ini adalah Sehun Ajjushi yang kita kenal itu Appa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya," Sahut Chanyeol muram "Sst."

Laporan itu disiarkan langsung dari Roma. Pembawa acara di Seoul bertanya pada reporter lapangan, "Apakah para dokter benar benar berspekulasi mengenai kondisi Tuan Oh Sehun-ssi?"

"Tidak. Para pejabat rumah sakit menolak memberikan informasi sampai Tuan Oh Sehun-ssi sudah menjalani pemeriksaan secara seksama dan kondisinya diketahui pasti. Kami semua diberitahu bahwa saat ini dia mengalami cidera tulang punggung yang tampaknya serius,"

"Apakah dia masih sadar ketika datang?"

"Kami belum mendapatkan konfirmasi secara resmi tentang hal itu, walaupun keliatanya tidak. Begitu helikopter tiba dia langsung dibawa masuk. Kami akan mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi-"

Tiba tiba Chanyeolkembali mengulurkan tangannya dan mematikan TV. Ia mengucapkan umpatan yang tabu bagi anak anaknya, padahal dia telah berpesan kepada mereka untuk tidak mengucapkannya. Mereka tidak pernah mengucapkanya karena takut dihukum –rasanya tidak adil, karena ibu mereka tak pernah menghukum Chanyeol karena mengucapkannya- tetapi mereka tidak bisa mengabaikan kata itu. Apalagi ketika ayah mereka nyaris mendesiskanya "Shit"

"Siapa?" Park Baekhyun memasuki pintu dapur lewat pintu belakang serta menjatuhkan tas kerjanya di atas meja. Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh.

"Eomma, tebak siapa yang sedang dibicarakan di TV!"

"Taehyung, Jesper, kalian pergilah keatas" Kata Chanyeol cepat cepat. Disuruhnya kedua anak itu menyingkir dengan mengarahkan tanganya ke tangga.

"Tapi Appa-"

"Ke atas. Biar Appa bicara dengan Eomma berdua,"

"Tapi Eomma,"

Bantahan mereka langsung menghilang ketika Chanyeol menaikan alisnya membentuk huruf V runcing. Maksudnya ada urusan. Sejak Park Chanyeol menikah dengan Lu Baekyun kedua anak Baekhyun memuja dan menghormati Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyesuaikan diri dengan kenakalan kedua anak itu, dan mereka menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana hati Cahnyeol. Kedua anak itu dan Chanyeol saling menyayangi. Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol memasang muka tidak main main –bukan muka idiot seperti biasa- yang berarti bantahan hanya akan sia sia. Mereka buru buru keluar.

"Chan, ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghampiri istrinya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu lelaki manis itu "Aku tak ingin kau jadi bingung,"

"Mukamu saja sudah membuatku bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Kabar buruk ya? Eomma? Appa? Luhan Hyung?"

Baekhyun telah kehilangan suami pertamanya didalam kecelakaan mengerikan di jalan tol. Ia tahu seperti apa rasanya menerima kabar buruk yang tak diharapkan. Perutnya kembali terasa tak karuan sama seperti ketika pagi itu ia membukakan pintu untuk kedua polisi, yang memegang topi mereka dan memasang muka iba. Dengan ketakutan dia mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol

"Katakan."

"Sehun,"

"Sehun?" Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya sekilas. Wajahnya memucat.

Baekhyun sendiri memiliki hubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Semula hanya urusan bisnis semata. Tetapi hubungan professional mereka telah berkembang seiring dengan pertumbuhan toko toko Fantasy-nya di lobi lobi Hotel White. Jumlah tokonya itu sekarang lima, dan berencana akan bertambah. Baekhyun dan Sehun berteman sangat dekat sampai pada suatu titik sempat membuat Chanyeol cemburu. Namun sejak yakin bahwa jutawan muda itu bukanlah sainganya dalam memperebutkan cinta Baekhyun dia mengangap Sehun sebagai temannya juga.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan semakin lirih karena cemas

"Dia terpeleset dan terjatuh ketika mendaki gunung di Italia."

"Oh Tuhan," Jemari Baekhyun membekap mulutnya "Dia meninggal?"

"Tidak. Tapi cidera berat. Dia sudah dibawa ke Roma,"

"Cidera berat? Bagaimana?"

"Belum jelas seberapa parah,"

"Chan."

"Chanyeol mendesah pasrah "Cidera tulang punggung,"

Air mata Baekhyun mengenang "Apakah syaraf tulang pungungnya cidera?"

"Aku tak tahu." Melihat Baekhyun ragu, Chanyeol mempertegas "Sumpah, aku tak tahu. Laporan itu kurang lengkap" Dikatakanya semua yang dikatakan oleh reporter itu "Kelihatanya tidak baik.

Baekhyun memeluk suaminya erat "Sehun sudah menunggu nunggu perjalanan ini," gumam Baekhyun didalam pelukan Chanyeol "Ketika dia bilang dia akan memanjat gunung, aku bilang dia gila, namun aku tidak serius" Tiba tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya "dua teman pergi bersamanya, bagaimana mereka?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukanya dan mengusap kulit kepala Baekhyun "Mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan itu Baek."

"Oh," erang Baekhyun "Kasihan sekali Sehun,"

"Menurut laporan itu, salah satu diantara mereka terperosok kedalam retakan es yang dalam dan menarik yang lainnya,"

"Mengingat watak Sehun, entah itu salahnya atau bukan, dia akan menyalahkan diri sendiri," sejenak Baekhyun mendorong dirinya menjauh dan menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya "Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan,"

"Tak ada yang bisa kita perbuat pada saat ini,"

"Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu Chan,"

"Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Dan bayi ini," Chanyeol memegang perut bawah istrinya yang membulat kencang "Sehun tak akan ingin kau membahayakan anak babtisnya,"

"Aku bisa meminta Nyonya Jung untuk menemani anak anak. Malam ini kita bisa mendapatkan penerbangan ke Roma,"

"Tidak. Tidak." Kata Chanyeol mengeleng keras "Kau tak akan terbang ke Roma,"

"Akan ada banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan beberapa hari lagi. Akan ada seribu detail yang harus di urus. Semuannya akan ada dalam keadaan kacau samapi keadaan Sehun di konfirmasi. Dia akan tergantung pada kepala dinginmu dalam krisis seperti ini. Kau jauh lebih berguna baginya disini, menerima telepon. Tahanlah rasa ingin tahumu, daripada kau mondar mandir di koridor rumah sakit Roma, mencemaskan tentang sesuatu yang tak bisa kau kendalikan dan membuat dirimu sendiri capek."

Baekhyun menyerah dengan kesal "Kukira kau benar, Aku _tahu_ kau benar. Tapi rasanya aku benar benar tak berguna,"

Channyeol tidak mengatakan begitu, tetapi ia sedang memikirkan betapa Sehun merasa jauh lebih tak berguna begitu kesadarannya pulih- dan menyadari bahwa dia menderita cidera tulang pungung yang akan memperlemah tubuhnya

"Bajingan malang," gumamnya pelan agar Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya seraya kembali menarik Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai, saya kembali. Kali ini bawa FF remake dari novel kaporit saya sepanjang masa. Entah kenapa pas baca novel ini selalu muka Ayah dan Bunda yang kebayang sebagai tokoh utamanya, jadi ya udah saya bikin remake an nya aja deh. Hope u like it all. Jan lupa Review ya, jangan jadi sider.**


	2. Chapter 1

**SEHUN'S FALL**

 **(** _ **Remake story from Sandra Brown Novel ; Adams Fall –Jatuhnya Sang Adam**_ **)**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan Fever Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ide buruk. Dari semua ide yang pernah kalian sarankan padaku, ini yang paling jelek."

Lu Han berdiri dengan bertelanjang kaki, celana pendek yang hanya mencapai pangkal pahanya, dan kemeja besar pudar entah milik siapa melekat ditubuhnya, diikuti oleh rambut berantakan, terlihat seperti seorang pria murahan yang baru saja melakukan pekerjaanya di bar. Meskipun tentu saja dia bukanlah pria yang seperti itu, ekspresinya mewujudkan semangat pemberontakan dari masa lalu. Dengan jengkel dia gulung lengan bajunya yang kebesaran keatas sampai siku.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar apapun dari kami hyung,"

"Sudah cukup yang kudengar. Oh Sehun. Cuma nama itu yang perlu kudengar untuk menolak rencana apapun yang kalian sodorkan padaku," Dipandanginya adik dan saudara iparnya dengan sikap bermusuhan yang terang terangan "Lupakan saja kalian pernah mengatakannya, sekarang ayo keluar dan cari es krim, oke? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan celaan yang tak terucapkan. Menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu belum bersedia menyerah Luhan menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa di ruang tamu apartemenya yang kecil dan menarik satu lututnya yang kurus kedepan seperti tameng "Yah, aku siap mendengarkan. Khotbahnya singkat saja supaya cepat selesai,"

"Kondisinya buruk Hyung,"

"Memang begitu kondisi pasien cidera tulang punggung pada umumnya," sahut Luhan sinis "Terutama yang bukan pertama kali. Dan kebanyakan tidak punya uang untuk menolong diri sendiri seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Oh kalian itu. Terima kasih atas tawaran buku cek nya. Dia pasti mendapatkan lebih banyak perawat dan dokter serta terapis yang siap melayaninya dibandingkan dengan sebagian besar pasien yang kondisinya sama, dia tidak butuh bantuanku,"

"Bukanya itu malah menunjukan sikap tinggi hatimu, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Berapa banyak uang yang dimiliki atau tidak dimiliki Oh Sehun tidak ada hubungannya,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi terapisnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"karena aku tidak suka dia," Balas Luhan mencela. Diangkatnya dua tanganya untuk menangkis keberatan yang dilihatnya dikemukakan oleh mereka berdua " Tidak. Biar kukatakan dengan cara lain. Aku benci dan jijik padanya, dan memandangnya rendah, begitu juga sebaliknya,"

"Itu seharusnya tak ada kaitannya dengan ini,"

"O-ho! Tapi iya," Luhan meloncat dari sofa dan mulai mondar mandir "Orang orang seperti dia adalah pasien yang _paling mengerikan_ bagi para terapis fisik. Maksudku pasien yang paling menjengkelkan. Anak anak akan memujamu dan menyayangimu karena perhatianmu. Orang orang tua akan berterimakasi penuh haru karena kebaikan hatimu. Bahkan perempuan muda pun akan berusaha tampak berterima kasih. Tapi laki laki seumuran Oh Sehun," katanya mengeleng geleng, teguh pada pendiriannya "Tidak sama sekali. Kami dirumah sakit mengundi siapa yang akan mengurus pasien yang seperti itu,"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Chanyeol mengatasi suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun cenderung menjadi emosional dalam situasi seperti ini. Pendekatan mengenai Sehun lebih pragmatis, terlebih menghadapi kakak iparnya yang selalu berubah pendirian, yang suasana hatinya bisa berubah dengan tak terduga.

"Karena mereka sebagian besar dalam kondisi fisik yang sagat bagus sebelum mendapat trauma tulang punggung. Kebanyakan cidera kerana melakukan olahraga yang berbahaya. Mereka pencari sensasi. Aktif dan berjiwa petualang. Pembalap Motor, Perselancar, Pemain Ski, Penyelam, dan sebagainya. Mereka cendrung atletis. Lebih atletis dari kebanyakan orang. Begitu cidera dan menderita kelumpuhan, meskipun sementara mereka menjadi agak sinting. Dia tak bisa menghadapi perubahan dari laki laki gagah perkasa ke orang cacat tanpa harapan. Mentalnya terpuruk, tak peduli betapa menyenangkan disebelum kecelakaan, dia jadi sinis dan ingin menghukum semua orang atas apa yang terjadi padannya. Pendek kata, dia jadi menjengkelkan sekali."

"Sehun tidak akan seperti itu,"

"Betul," kata Luhan geli "Dia akan jauh lebih menyebalkan. Lebih banyak lagi yang akan dilampiaskannya,"

"Dia akan tahu kau disana untuk menolongnnya,"

"Dia tak akan suka dengan apa yang akan kulakukan,"

"Dia akan berterima kasih,"

"Dia akan melawanku,"

"Kau akan jadi cahaya harapannya hyung,"

"Aku akan jadi kambing hitamnya," Luhan menghela nafas panjang "Aku bisa bersabar dengan puncak kemarahannya, dan kekeraskepalaannya. Tapi aku tidak mau. Jadi pembicaraan ini selesai, bagaimana kandunganmu?"

Baekhyun berpaling pada Cahnyeol dan menatapanya penuh permohonan –lengkap dengan mata berkaca kaca "Lakukan sesuatu,"

Cahnyeol tertawa dan mengangkat bahu "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Dia pria dewasa. Dia berhak memutuskan sendiri,"

"Terimakasih Chan," kata Luhan.

"Tapi kau melihat keadaan Sehun. Aku tidak."Chanyeol telah berpegang teguh pada keputusannya untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun terbang keluar negeri. Namun kerena desakan lelaki itu ia telah pergi menjenguk Sehun dan kembali dengan laporan pertama mengenai kondisinya "Beritahu Lu Hyung apa yang dikatakan dokter,"

Degan mendesah berat. Luhan kembali ke sofa. Begitu duduk Cahnyeol berkata padanya "Aku pergi ke Hawai untuk menjenguknya"

"Kukira dia di Roma,"

"Sebelum itu. Atas permintaanya, dia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Honolulu sesudah di operasi,"

"Dia sudah di operasi?" Chanyeol mengangguk "dari apa yang kudengar, syaraf tulang belakangnya tidak putus ketika jatuh." Minat professional Luhan tergugah walaupun secara pribadi dia tidak menyukai Oh Sehun.

"Syukurlah tidak. Tapi beberapa tulang punggungnya patah atau retak. Para spesialis bedah itu memperbaikinya. Aku tidak tahu istilah khas kedokterannya, tapi dia menderita lebam tulang punggung. Tulang punggungnya telah mengalami benturan yang sangat keras sehingga menyebabkan pembengkakan."

"Lebam adalah memar. Jaringannya membengkak dan menekan syaraf syarafnya. Selama masih ada pembengkakan itu dokter tak akan tahu pasti apakah kelumpuhannya akan berlangsung sementara atau permanen."

"Benar," Kata Chanyeol mengangguk diam mendengarkan uraian Luhan yang tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan para ahli padanya.

"Dan operasi itu memperpanjang waktu adanya pembengkakan disekitar tulang belakang," tambah Luhan.

"Ya tapi itu dua minggu yang lalu. Sehrusnya sudah ada kemajuan, tapi ternyata tidak,"

"Dia masih dalam keadaan _diaschisis_?" Melihat Chanyeol yang kebingungan, Luhan menjelaskan "Shock tulang punggung. Lumpuh."

"Ya,"

"Dia tidak merasakan apa apa dibawah pingang nya?"

"Tidak,"

"Sebaiknya dia sudah mulai terapi," Chanyeol melihat ke kejauhan dengan rasa bersalah "Harus," Tegas Luhan "Sudah kan?"

"Ya," gumam Chanyeol enggan "tapi belum ada hasilnya,"

"Pasti dia menolak," Tuduh Luhan "Membuat kita kebingungan. Percayalah pada apa yang kukatakan, lelaki seperti Sehun sellau membenci campur tangan terapis. Kebanyakan karena rasa takut bahwa mereka tak akan pernah sama lagi seperti semula. Kalau tidak ingin melakukan apa saja semau mereka, mereka pasti tidak mau melakukan apa apa. Oh Sehun masuk kategori yang mana?"

"Dia tidak ingin melakukan apa apa sama sekali,"

Luhan berdeham dengan gaya professional.

"Kau menyalahkan dia?" Tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya menunjukan kemarahan.

Luhan langsung menjawab tegas "Pekerjaanku bukan menyalahkan, Chanyeol. Pekerjaan ku adalah melakukan yang terbaik dari apa yang telah di tinggalkan paar pasien ini. Bukan memanjakan mereka karena mereka menangisi apa yang telah hilang dari mereka."

Chanyeol mengaruk rambutnya "Aku tahu, Mian. Cuma, yah, kalau kau sudah meliatnya terbaring di sana di ranjang, tak bisa bergerak, terlihat sangat mengibakan."

Roman muka Luhan melembut "Setiap hari aku meliha pasien yang seperti itu. Bbeberapa jauh lebih mengibakan dari Oh Sehun,"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam dalam "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa Sehun lebih menderita daripada pasien manapun yang tak kau kasihani."

"Hanya karena Sehun teman kami," kata Baekhyun pelan "Teman kami yang sangat istimewa."

"Dan musuh bebuyutanku," Luhan mengingatkan mereka "sejak pertama kali berkenalan, kami sudah saling membenci. Seharusnya kau ingat Baek. Waktu itu kau memeprkenalkan kami di Lotte World"

"Aku ingat,"

"Ingat pernikahanmu? Aku dan dia nyaris tak bisa berdansa dengan benar tanpa berkelahi,"

"Dia menuduhmu yang cari gara gara,"

"Aku! Aku tak suk caranya cari gara gara!" Baekyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Kalau suasananya tidak sedang begitu muram, mereka sudah tertawa mengingat kisah Luhan pada resepsi pernikahan mereka. "Dan pada pagi Natal yang lalu, begitu aku tiba di rumahmu, dia membuat alasan yang tak mendasar lalu pergi."

"Tapi itu karena kau membuat lelucon tentang angsa yang dibawanya."

"Aku Cuma bilang, karena dia memutuskan untuk membeli mereka, angsa angsa itu harus kehilangan kepalanya,"

"Dia tersingung hyung," Kata Baekhyun "Dan aku tak menyalahkannya. Angsa itu isyarat Kebijaksanaan. Sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik oleh salah satu koki hotel dan-"

" _Guys,_ " Sela Chanyeol dengan desah panjang . Setelah mereka diam, Chanyeol berkata pada Luhan "Kami sangat menyadari permusuhan antara kau dan Sehun selama ini. Tapi kami juga berfikir, dalam situasi seperti ini, pertimbangan pribadi sebaiknya di kesampingkan dulu."

"Pertimbangan pribadiku. Sebagai terapis aku harus membujuk bujuk dan berbaik baik padanya, mungkin dia kan kurang ajar padaku dan menolak, kau mau aku kenapa napa Baek?"

"Sehun bukan-"

"-mungkin memang akan seperti itu, tapi yang sedang kita bicarakan disini adalah hidup orang itu,"

"Dia masih hidup."

"Tidak menurut cara berfikirnya. Kita sedang membicarakan kualitas kehidupan disini. Kau tahu Sehun adalah orang yang ambisius dan antusias. Dia seperti salju yang akan lonsor, bergerak dengan keuletan ombak bergulung,"

"Dia bisa pulih lagi," Bantah Luhan "Para dokter sudah mengusahakannya, meskipun hasilnya tak langsung kelihatan. Dan mereka menjamin tak ada kerusakan permanen, kelumpuhanya hanya sementara."

"Tetapi Sehun tidak percaya. Tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan dokter padanya. Dia perlu diyakinkan bahwa kondisinya tidak permanen. Segera. Satu dokter bilang padaku, semakin lama dia tidak bergerak, semakin kecil harapan untuknya pulih kembali,"

"Itu betul."

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri kakaknya. Sambil memegang kedua tangan Luhan ia berkata "Tolonglah hyung. Aku tahu aku terlalu banyak meminta. Tetapi bekerja di Hawaii tidak terlalu jelek kan?"

"Curang Baek. Siapa yang bisa menolak bekerja di Hawaii apalagi di mohon mohon?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tetapi matanya bersungguh sungguh "Tolong…"

"Aku terpaksa mengambil cuti untuk waktu yang tak terbatas dari pekerjaan tetapku," "Aku akan meninggalkan pasien pasienku yang lainya di tengah program terpi mereka,"

Ada begitu banyak staf terapis yang bisa mengambil alih tugasmu,"

"Kalau begitu pilih saja salah satu dari mereka untuk bekerja dengan orang yang di puja puja ini."

"Tak ada yang sebagus kau."

"Rayuan gombal,"

"Kau akan dibayar tiga kali lipat dari yang kau terima sekarang,"

"Sogokan,"

"Aku akan membelikanmu boneka bambi yang paling besar sekembalinya kau dari sana,"

"Paksaan," Luhan menatap mereka dengan jengkel. Lalu menimbang nimbang dengan mengigit bagian dalam pipinya "jujurlah padaku, sudah berapa banyak terapis yang mencoba dengan Oh Sehun dan gagal?"

"Aku tak yakin-"

"Tiga," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengkel karena menghancurkan kebohongannya bahkan sebelum dia memulainya "Tak ada gunanya bohong," Kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu "Dia akan mengetahuinya begitu dia sampai disana,"

"Tapi anatar dia dan kita sudah dipisahkan samudra pasifik ketika dia tahu,"

Luhan tertawa "Tiga ya? Dia bahkan lebih parah dari yang kubayangkan. Apa keluhanya pada terapis terapis itu?"

"Yang pertama laki laki," jawab Chanyeol "Sehun bilang tanganya seperti palu yang dibungkus daging. Pasti orang itu datang langsung dari camp militer atau apa,"

"Menyenagkan sekali dia," Tukas Luhan, matanya berkedip kedip semakin cepat "Teruskan."

"Yang kedua lari keluar dari kamarnya dengan menangis. Kami tidak yakin apa yang dikatakannya pada wanita itu."

" _Wanita?_ Muda?" Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Luhan "Bisa kubayangkan. Kau akan tercengang dengan omongan jorok yang keluar dari mulut orang lumpuh setengah badan kebawah" Kata Luhan "Bagaimana dengan yang ketiga?"

"Mereka mencoba wanita lagi, tapi tidak muda, dan Sehun mengeluh bahwa eh…"

"Ajjumma ajjumma itu bernafsu padanya?"

"Ya kira kira begitulah,"

Sambil mengeleng geleng Luhan berkata "Orang itu kasus klasik, sungguh klasik." Ia berdiri menyusupkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celana pendeknya serta memunggungi Cahnyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menghampiri jendela dan melihat melalui kerai yang terbuka. Mendug dan hujan rintik rintik selama tiga hari berturut turut. Segala kelabu dn bernuansa musim gugur. Tentu saja Hawaii akan menjadi perubahan pemandangan dan iklim yang menyenangkan.

Sunggukan ia sedang mempertimbangkan akan menjadi terapis fisik Oh Sehun orang yang bahkan namanya saja sudah membagkitkan rasa tidak suka?

Tetapi laki laki itu pasien, korban kecelakaan, orang yang cidera serius, dan mungkin tidak bisa berjalan lagi dengan normal. Banyak yang akan tergantung pada tingkat cideranya. Banyak yang akan tergantung pada terapi fisik yang diterimanya. Dan Luhan ahli dalam bidangnya. Luar biasa ahli.

Luhan menghadapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun "Kalian sudah membicarakan ini dengan staf rumah sakit Hanolulu?"

"Ya, mereka menyuruh kami terus saja,"

"Aku akan berhak sepenuhnya akan terapinya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mempertanyakan metodeku, tanpa perawat yang terpesona padanya hingga membatalkan kerjaku, tanpa orang yang mengkritik dan memakiku?"

"Orang malang itu akan kau apakan?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang curiga "Sebelum dokter menyatakan dia bisa berjalan lagi, dia akan membeciku. Dia akan berteriak teriak kesakita, dan aku juga akan berteriak teriak."

Baekhyun meletakan tanganya diatas perutnya yang membuncit "katakana… kau, maksudku, aku tahu kalian saling benci, tapi kau tak akan…"

"Sengaja menyakitinya? Tanya Luhan marah "percayalah padaku Baek, aku mungkin memang tk berperasaan, tapi integrasi profesionalku tak perlu diragukan"

"Tentu saja, maaf." Kata Baekhyun mengosok gosok pelipisnya karena lelah dan bingung. "Aku tahu kau akan bertindak semampumu untuk Sehun,"

"Aku belum bilang mau,"

"Kau mau kan?"

"Siapa yang akan membayarku? Dia?"

"Beberapa anak buahnya akan mengurus pembayaran, tapiuangnya berasal dari rekening pribadi Sehun, bukan dari perusahaan,"

"Bagus. Dia mampu membayarku. Seribu won per hari." Melihat ekspersi terkejut mereka Luhan membela diri "Jangan kira aku tak akan mendapatkannya, seribu dolarm ditambah biaya perjalanan,dan hidupku di Hawaii,"

"Setuju" Kata Baekhyun, tahu bahwa di tak akan mengalami kesulitan yang berarti ketika menyebutkan nominal itu pada staf Sehun yang setia.

"Dan dia tak bisa memecatku. Tak ada yang bisa memecatku, kecuali kau."

"Baiklah, apakah secara resmi kau menerima posisi itu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya keatas, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun lega telah mengajak anak anaknya untuk berjalan jalan kesitu "Sialan ya. Mana mungkin aku menolak memiliki kuasa atas diri Oh Sehun yang hebat?"

0-0-0

"Pasti ada yang salah, Sehun Oh. S-E-H-U-N O-H"

"Saya tahu betul nama itu," kata resepsionis dengan ramah "tetapi seperti yang sudah saya katakan pada Anda, Mr. Oh sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini,"

Luhan memindahkan letak tasnya yang berat dari bahu yang satu ke bahu yang lain "Orang itu lumpuh setengah badan kebawah, jangan bilang dia berjalan keluar dari sini?"

"Saya tidak bisa membicarakan informasi pribadi pasein,"

"Kalau begitu panggil siapa yang bisa, cepat."

Resepsionis itu melakukanya, tetapi tidak cepat, empat puluh menit kemudian dokter yang dipanggil menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat seperti minuiatur gunung berapi yang hendak meledak "Mr Lu?"

Luhan menjatuhkan majalahnya yang sudah di afalnya selama menunggu tadi "Ya, siapa anda?"

"Marcus Cho"

"Anda bercanda."

"Sayangnya tidak. Maaf anda telah menunggu begitu lama," meskipun lelaki itu tersenyum manis, Luhan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang memaafkannya. Senyum itu memudar. "Silahkan ikuti saya"

Laki laki itu mencoba untuk membawa kopernya. Tapi Luhan tidak membiarkannya. Diangkatnya koper itu dan tas bahunya ke lift, lalu ia tetap diam tanpa menghiraukan basa basi selama perjalanan naik ke lantai enam. Begitu duduk di kursi didalam kantor dokter itu, Luhan menerima tawaran minuman dingin dan mengumamkan terima kasi kepada sekretaris yang mengambilkan minum untuknya. Sesudah meminum seteguk ia bertanya "Apakah Sehun Oh masih dirawat di rumah sakit ini,"

"Tidak,"

Luhan mengerutu pelan "Kalau begitu pesannya berselisih jalan. Saya dijadikan terapis pribadinya. Percuma saja saya barusan melintasi beberapa zona waktu dan samudra luas,"

"Saya mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa menghubungi anda tepat pada waktunya. Kemarin pagi minta di pulangkan. Kami tidak menemukan jalan lain." Dokter itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah "Dia diantarkan ke rumah peristirahatannya di Maui"

"Bagaimana kondisinya ketika pergi?"

"Sangat memprihatinkan. Dia masih lemah. Saya memintanya menunggu sampai kami tahu lebih banyak. Dia bilang sudah cukup yang diketahuinya, dia akan mengundurkan diri untuk menjadi orang lumpuh yang tergeletak sepanjang sisa hidupnya, dan mendesak di pulangkan. Terus terang, Mr Lu, saya lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi kejiwaanya daripada kerusakan pola pada kinerja otaknya akibat cidera, yang saya yakin hanya sementara,"

"Tulang belakangnya tidak putus?"

"Tidak. Cidera hebat, tapi jikalau seluruh bengkak nya hilang dan dia mulai menjalani terapi fisik, secara bertahap, kemampuanya untuk merasakan akan kembali,"

"Pulihnya kemampuan merasakan jauh sekili dari mendaki gunung, barangkali itulah yang ada dalam benak ,"

"Saya yakin anda benar," balas si doker dengan kecewa "Dia membutuhkan jaminanmutlak dari kami bahwa dia akan bisa kembali seperti semula, namun tak ada satupan dari kami yang dapat memberikan jaminan lengkap, sering tak ada yang bisa menduga efek samping dari cidera tulang belakang berefek paad seseorang,"

"Yah, tak peduli apakah dia bisa merasakannya atau tidak, saya benar benar ingin menendang pantat Oh Sehun karena sudah membuang buang waktu saya,"

Dokter itu mengaruk pipinya tanpa sadar "Saya berbicara dengan adik anda , dia mengusulkan, dan saya setuju, bahwa sebaiknya anda mengikuti Mr. Oh ke Maui dan segera memulai terapinya,"

"Oh, dia bilang begitu ya? Yah, kalau lain kali anda bicara dengan nya berikan pesan ini padanya," "Fuck you," membuat pipi Dr. Cho memerah "Nah , sekarang saya mau pamit, saya mau mencari otel dengan air mandi paling panas dan kasur paling keras, tidak perlu yang bagus sekali,"

"Saya mohon Mr. Lu," Dr. Cho bangkit segera dari kursinya dan dengan penuh permoonan meminta Luhan kembali ke kursinya. Luhan duduk lagi, lebih karena lelah daripada patuh "peganglah jani professional anda Mr. Lu, tak akan sebutuk itu,"

Luhan melontarkan tatapan menusuk kearah dokter itu. Mula mula Dr. Cho mengalihkan pandangannya "sungguh," kata dokter itu kemudian, sambil bergerak resah dibawah tatapan muram Luhan "Mr. Sehun Oh memang terbiasa hidup dengan caranya sendiri. Dia memang sulit. Tapi saya yakin anda bisa mengatasinya"

Sambil berkata demikian, Dr. Cho mengambil alih jeket kulit Luhan. Jeket itu terlalu panas untuk dicuaca yang cerah, namun terlalu merepotkan bila tidak dipakai, dan Luhan lebih memilih untuk memakainya ketimbang menentengnya.

"Tolonglah, pertimbangkan. Pergilah ke Maui,"

"Apakak anda tidak tahu kalimat 'aku tidak bisa,'?"

Luhan tak sabar mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar Dr. Cho tentang semua alasan yang sejak semula telah dikemukakan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengapa Luhan sebaiknya setuju untuk memberikan terapi fisik pada Oh Sehun.

"Oke, oke!" seru Luhan tiba tiba sehingga si dokter melonjak kaget "Sekarang saya akan menjual nyawa saya untuk mandi. Mana jalan menuju Maui, dan bagaimana cara bisa sampai kesana?"

Agar tidak membuang buang biaya, Luhan merinci semua peralatan yang akan dibawanya ke Maui, sementara Dr. Cho mengatur tersedianya peralatan peralatan itu dan menyiapkan pesawat pribadi untuk menerbangkan Luhan ke pulau lainya, Luhan menghentikan taksi didepan rumah sakit dan berbelanja secepat mungkin. Digunakannya rekening pakaian yang telah sah menjadi miliknya utnuk membeli sesuatu yang lebih sesuai untuk dikenakan dengan cuaca disana.

Menjelang turun dari pesawat pribadiyang mengantarkannya ke Maui, sosok rampingnya yang terbalut kaus oversize bergambar bambi dengan celana pendek dan sandal karet berwarna kuning cerah. Dari bawah topi jerami lebar untuk meneduhkan mata, ia mencar cari mobil sewaan yang telah dijanjikan akan menunggunya.

Bagitu duduk dibelakang kemudia, dengan peta di tangan, ia meluncur menuju rumah peristirahatan tropis Oh Sehun. Jalan besar utama dengan segera menyempit menjadi jalan sempit dan akhirnya semakin kecil menjadi jalan tanah bergelombang. Luan mengumpat setiap kali mobil melonjak. Jalan berkelokdan mendaki kelereng gunung yang sangat hijau, membuatnya begitu terpesona melihat betapa banyak tanaman yang masih asing baginya.

Ia juga tertegun melihat hamparan tanah yang ditemukannya di ujung jalan mendaki kan berkelok kelok itu. Ia berharap rumah Oh Sehun akan _menyenagkan_ namun tempat yang ditujunya menghapus harapan. Yang ini mewah.

Jalan setapak berbatu lava mengarah kepintu depan yang besar dan terbuat dari kaca yang buram bertepi miring. Sambil menarik kopernya Luhan menghampiri pintu dan memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian pintu terayun membuka dan seorang pria pendek berkepala botak berdiri didepannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Little Bo Peep. Aku kehilangan dombaku, kalau tidak aku tak aka nada disini,"

Pria itu mengangap jawaban Luhan lucu sehingga dia tertawa sambil menepuk nepuk punggungnya "Kau Ruhan?"

Luhan tertawa "Ya itu aku. Siapa namamu?"

"Pate."

"Pete! Aku berharap nama yang lebih Jepang,"

"Dokter telfon. Mengatakan kau datang. Masuk," Dengan kekuatan yang menabjubkan ia mengambil alih koper Luhan dan member isyarat agar Luhan masuk ke lobi yang megah, berlantaikan marmer hitam dan putih.

Luhan membungkuk dan berbisik pada Pete "Pasienya tahu kau datang?" Senyum lebar Pete langsung hilang. Luhan tahu jawabanya "kukira tidak. Dimana dia?" Mata hitam Pete melayang ke galeri diatas mereka "Di atas sana?" Pete mengangguk dengan serius "yah, ini bukan apa apa,"

Sambil mempersiapkan mentalnya , Luhan menaiki tangga yang membujur keatas. Meraih pintu pertama di atas lalu menoleh pada Pete dibawah yang mengeleng cepat menunjuk pintu yang satunya. Luhan mendekati pintu itu , bertanya tanya apakah dia sudah berada di tempat yang benar dan mendapat anggukan sebelum Pete kemudian lari terbirit birit ke bagian lain rumah itu

"Pengecut," kata Luhan pelan.

Ketukan tegas Luhan pada pintu ditanggapi oleh lenguhan "Pergi," ia mengetuk lagi "Pergi sialan. Kau tuli ya? Aku tak mau jus. Aku tak mau Popsicle. Aku tak mau apa apa. Jangan ganggu aku,"

Luhan mengayunkan pintu hingga terbuka "Anak bandel,"

Sehun ternganga –tanpa keberatan menutup mulutnya. Setelah yakin Luhan bukanlah mimpi buruk, kepalanya mendarat kembali ke bantal di belakangnya diiringi debum kalah. Ia tertawa sedih "Ya Tuhan, pasti aku telah melakukan dosa besar di masa lalu sehingga aku harus ada di neraka ini,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga,"

Sol sandal baru Luhan menepuk nepuk lantai yang berkilauan ketika ia berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur rumah sakit sewaan itu, ia baru berhenti sesudah sampai di kaki ranjang. Di biarkannya pasien yang suka bertengkar dengannya itu untuk menyerangnya sekali lagi.

Sambil menyeringai mencemooh Sehun berkata "Kebanyakan pria dewasa tidak akan menggunakan kaus bergambar hewan dari kebun binatang di tubuhnya,"

Luhan mengeleng geleng, menarik kausnya kearah Sehun "Menurutku kaus ini lucu,"

"Oh kostum yang hebat, tapi ini bukan taman bermain untuk anak TK,"

Luhan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kejengkelannya pada laki laki itu. Ia perlahan memejamkan mata dan menhitung sampai sepuluh sambil bergumam, "Tepat seperti yang kuduga. Ini benar benar gagasan yang benar benar jelek,"

0-0-0

TBC

.

.

 **Nah, chap 1 udah di publish. Gimana?**

 **Buat yang kurang puas sama momment HunHan nya, ane minta maaf, karena ane cuma nulis apa yang tertera dibuku dengan ditambahi seidit bumbu bumbu BL dan modifikasi di beberapa bagian.**

 **Chap 2 saya usahain cepet, soalnya kan cuma tinggal nulis doang, saya nggak perlu mikir lagi. Review ya jan lupa, biar saya semangat nulisnya, terus kalo bisa review nya panjangin dikit, cuap cuap juga boleh, asal jan ngebash aja, itu hiburan tersendiri bagi saya. Udah itu aja sih, see u soon guys.**


	3. Chapter 2

**SEHUN'S FALL**

 **(** _ **Remake story from Sandra Brown Novel ; Adams Fall –Jatuhnya Sang Adam**_ **)**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan Fever Present**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, heh?"

"Aku jalan jalan untuk mengunjungi teman teman yang sakit. Salah satu sifat baikku,"

"Kau tidak punya sifat baik. Aku sangsi kau punya teman, dan kalaupun punya, aku sangsi kau mau mengunjungi yang sakit."

Luhan berdecak "Ya ya bukankah hari ini suasananya menyenagkan?"

Alis Sehun yang bagus bertemu, dan roman mukanya mengeruh " Aku punya hak untuk merasa tidak senang," geramnya "perang seratus tahun buatku jadi semacam pesta kalau dibandingkan dua minggu terakhir yang kualami. Aku tergantung pada kemurahan hati para dokter yang punya persediaan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan 'mari kita lihat, dan tunggu,' Aku jadi korban tak berdaya dari perawat perawat yang bersuka ria menyuruh nyuruhku, menusuk nusukku, memasukan tabung kedalam lubang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kumiliki, dan memberikanku makanan sampah. Bagian bagian tubuhku yang masih bisa merasakan sangat punggungku sudah luka akibat berbaring terus. Aku tahu lidahku melepuh," Ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas dalam dalam "Dan puncak dari segalanya _kau_ muncul. Sekarang aku kembali kepertanyaanku tadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku perlu numpang mandi," Sahut Luhan tanpa malu malu "Permisi."

"Jangan beri aku-Hei! Mau kemana kau?- Kembali kesini, Luhan! Yak!"

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang berteriak teriak memanggilnya. Ia bersandar pada pintu yang telah ditutupnya. Tepat saat itu gelas yang dilemparkan mengenai pintu dan jatuh berderai. Luhan bersiul "Wow, tak sampai satu jam, dan sudah ada gelas yang pecah,"

Ia turun mengikuti indra penciumanya, menemukan Pete di dapur yang berjendela kaca yang besar, se luas layar bioskop. Jendela itu menyajika pemandangan luar biasa pegunungan dalam jarak dekat dan samudra pasifik di cakrawala kejauhan.

"Kau ini _masochist_ atau apa?" tanyanya. Memandang ngeri yang dipegang pria itu yang selalu saja hampir mengenai jarinya. Pete memandangnya dengang bingung sambil mengacungkan pisau yang sedag dipakainya untuk memotong motong sayuran dalam kecepatan tinggi. "Dimana tas tasku? "

Dengan tersenyum gembira Pete meninggalkn pekerjaanya di dapur dan mengantarkan Luhan ke atas lagi. "Tepat di sebelahnya," katanya mengangguk kea rah kamar tempat Sehun berada.

"Hore," Kata Luhan bersorak tanpa rasa gembira sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak suka kamar ini?"

Melihat Pete tampak kecewa, Luhan buru buru merubah ekspresi sinisnya menjadi senyuman."Bukan, kamar ini bagus sekali sungguh."

Luhan berjalan mendahului Pete dan memasuki kamar tidur yang dua kali luas apartemennya itu. Juga lebih lengkap isinya. Ada kulkas kecil dengan pembuat es otomatis, microwave, dan palang pegangan sebagai tambahan di kamar mandi marmer hitam yang jelas mengasikan. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku telah terjun ke bisnis perhotelan," gumam Luhan sambil mengusap handuk berwarna hijau kebiruan yang semewah karpet mahal

"Maaf?"

"Bukan apa apa Pete, aku cuma iri. Jam berapa makan malam?"

"Jam delapan."

Luhan memeriksa arlojinya dan menghitung luar kepala zona zona waktu yang telah dilaluinya "berarti aku masih sempat mandi dan tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku jam setengah delapan," Pete mengangguk berulang kali "Sudah berapa lama Sehun tidak makan?"

"Tuan sudah tidak makan sejak kembali ke rumah,"

"Tepat seperti dugaanku. Dia tida makan apa apa sama sekali?" Pete mengeleng "Siapkan nampan makan malamnya."

"Tidak dimakan, dilempar ke lantai."

"Kali ini tidak, dia tak akan melemparnya," kata Luhan. Matanya berkilat penuh tekad "Oh omong omong aka nada kurir yang mengantarkan beberapa peralatan sore ini. Kalau van nya berhasil menanjak jalan jelek itu, tambah Luhan dengan berbisik"Dan ada pecahan gelas di kamar Pangeran Sehun yang perlu disapu,"

Pete ingin membenahi barang barang Luhan, tapi Luhan menyuruhnya keluar supaya dia bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berendam di bak kamar mandi dilengkapi dengan whirpool. Setelah itu dia rebah di ranjang super besar, menarik selimut satin menyelubungitubuh telanjangnya dan langsung terlelap. Ia masih ingin tidur paling sedikit delapan jam lagi ketika pelayan itu mengetuk pintu dan membawa segelas jus nanas dingin diatas nampan."

"Terima kasih," kata Luan sesudah mengosongkan gelas itu dalam sekali teguk "Sebentar lagi aku akan turun." Pete bergegas keluar. Luhan menyingkap selimut dan meninggalkan ranjang dengan penuh penyesalan "Nanti," katanya sambil membelai selimut satin itu dengan lembut.

Tidak aka nada yang menyalahkannya jika Luhan menunggu sampai pagi besok untuk memulai program terapi fisiknya bersama Oh Sehun. Ini hari yang melelahkan, terutama setelah perjalanan jaunya. Namun dia dibayar tinggi untuk pekerjaan ini. Ia tak akan pernah dikatakan mengambilkesempatan disana tanpa memberikan perhatian penuh pada pasiennya.

Disamping itu, karena sekarang dia sudah berada disini, ia benar benar ingin segera memulai. Kondisi Sehun , juga keadaan mentalnya yang negative, merupakan tantangan yang tidak dapat di tolak bagi Luhan, sebagai seorang professional. Bahkan sekecil apapun kemajuan si pasien sering dirayakan. Sehun membutuhkan sebuah dorongan, meskipun hasilyang dicapai mungkin kecil.

Semakin lama otot ototnya tetap lembek, tanpa kemampuan merasakan ataupun bergerak, semakin kecil kemampuan untuk sembuh total. Sekarang seharusnya otot ototnya sudah dapat merasakan. Luhan sudah tidak sabar menunggu memuali program terapinya dengan Sehun.

Dengan pikiran yang menenangkan itu, Luhan meninggalkan kamarnya mengenakan kaus Hawaii tanpa lengan yang diakuinya agak kebesaran –tapi dia kepanasan, jadi biarlah.- dan celana pendek sepangkal paha yang biasa dikenakannya di rumah. Pete memaksanya makan di ruang makan, meskipun ia duduk sendiri menghadap meja kaca yang berhiaskan lilin lilin kecil dengan tatakan Kristal dan rangkaian angek yang mewah. Tumis sayuran dan ikan itu enak sekali. Ia memuji masakan Pete ketika pelayan itu mengikutinya ke lantai atas sambil membawa nampan makan malam untuk Sehun.

Didepan pintu kamar pria itu. Luhan mengambil alih nampan itu "Kalau aku tidak keluar dalam keadaan hidup, kau kuperbolehkan mencekiknya ketika tidur."

"Tidak mau," Kata Pete sambil memandang pintu yang tertutup itu dengan ketakutan.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi cuma akan semakin buruk sebelum semakin baik," Kata Luhan kemudian meberi isyarat agar dibukakan pintu "Yang paling baik adalah berusaha menyelesaikannya," Begitu Luhan melewati pintu Pete menutupnya dengan mantap.

Sehun sedang memandang kelaur jendela dengan lesu. Dia memutar kepalanya kearah pintu dan mengerang ketika mendapati Luhan _"Go away,"_

" _No way._ Hei itu berirama. Aku seorang penyair, dan aku tidak tahu,"

Sehun mengirimkan tatapan tajam ke seberang kamar "Baekhyun yang bertanggung jawab atas keberadaanmu disini?"

"Kau tidak mengira aku datang secara sukarela kan?"

"Kupikir Baekhyun sahabatku,"

"Tentu. Dia menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu,"

Sehun tertawa gentir. "Ya ampun, kalau kau yang terbaik, seharusnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan yang terburuk."

"Kalau terserah padaku, akan kubiarkan kau tergeletak disini mengasihani diri sendiri dan membusuk." Luhan mengangkat bahu "Tapi kau punya uang, dan sebagian akan beralih padaku, jika aku tinggal dan memberimu terapi fisik,"

"Persetan!" Teriak Sehun

"Akomodasi disini lumayan. Pekerjaan ini termasuk liburan ke Hawaii yang tentu bisa kupakai. Kalau kembali, disana dingin dan hujan terus. Lega sekali bisa menyingkir dari pekerjaan rutinku. Aku bahkan sedang menangani pasien yang jauh lebih menjengkelkan daripada kau… dan jika kau lempar serbet itu kelantai sekali lagi Oh Sehun akan kutarik ku turun untuk mengambilnya."

Luhan berdiri disamping tempat tidur sambil berkacak pingang dan membelalakan mata. Sehun menandingi kemarahan Luhan "Singkirkan saja nampan ini dan kelakuan aneh mu, buang saja keduannya."

"Aku sudah dengar," Sela Luhan "Tak ada makian atau umpata yang belum pernah kudengar. Betapapun kotornya itu tak akan mengusikku. Jadi simpanlah tenagamu, dan waktumu dan mulai makan. Karena kau akan makan sebelum aku meninggalkan kamar ini. Semakin cepat kau mulai, semakin cepat aku selesai."

Luhan menjatuhkan nampan itu di pangkuan Sehun dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri duduk disamping laki laki itu, yang mana sadar atau tidak menarik kaus longarnya sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya. Diperhatikannya mata Sehun turun ke dadanya dengan kurang ajar, namun Luhan tidak merubah posisinya. Ekspersinya tetap tenang ketika Sehun kembali menatap matanya dengan kurang ajar

"Pemandangan puting dan pahamu termasuk dalam pelayananmu juga?"

"Keuntungan tambahan," Sahut Luhan dengan tebal muka "Diberikan gratis."

"Aku sudah pernah lihat yang lebih bagus."

"Tidak dengan tariff ini."

"Kau dibayar berapa? Akan kubayar dua kali lipat agar kau menyingkir dari sini."

"Aku tahu kau akan mencobanya." Luhan mengulurkantangannya kedalam mangkuk salad di nampan makan malam Sehun dan mengambil potongan nanas "Tapi kau mungkin juga tahu bahwa uang bukanlah satu satunya alasanku,"

"Jangan bilang kau kesini karena niat tulus hatimu,"

Luhan menyeringai "Kau tahu lebih baik Sehun,"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Bayangkan betapa menguntungkan bagi karirku, bekerja dengan Oh Sehun yang hebat. Dengan segera tawaran akan berdatangan dari para artis dan pemanin filem yang menderita cidera berat. Sebelum selesai, aku akan sama terkenalnya denganmu,"

"Kau sia siakan waktumu. Aku tak akan pernah sembuh sama sekali. Aku cuma bisa berbaring disini dan memandangi langit langit."

"Mau taruhan jagoan? Akan kubuat kau berjalan meskipun itu menyiksaku. Menyiksa kita berdua. Kita berdua akan saling membenci,"

"Kita berdua sudah saling membenci,"

Luhan tertawa "Kalau begitu kita sudah melewati bagian itu. Sekarang jadilah anak baik dan makan makananmu,"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Pasti kau lapar. Pete bilang kau belum makan apa apa sejak berhari hari." Luhan mencomot potongan pisang dari mangkuk salad Sehun dan memakannya "dia menciut setiap kali namamu disebut. Omong omong apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Sehun menyeringai setan "Kau akan mengalami hal yang sama kalau kau tidak segera menyingkir dari sini,"

"Tak akan berhasil. Aku bukan orang yang gampang ditakut takuti."

"Oh Tuhan. Bisakah kau menyingkirkan bokongmu dari sini?"

"Tidak sebelum kau makan."

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku makan."

"Dan kau tidak bisa memaksaku pergi. Kau tak bisa bergerak ingat?"

Mata Sehun menyipit penuh ancaman "Keluar!" desisnya disela sela giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Tidak sampai aku member semua keahlian yang kupunyai. Sehingga kalau diwawancarai majalah, aku akan bisa mengatakan dengan sejujurnya, dan dengan setetes air mata penuh makna, bahwa aku melakukan semua yang bisa kukerjakan untukmu." Luhan membenarkan serbet linen di atas dada Sehun yang terbuka "Dada yang bagus. Sangat seksi. Akan berguna ketika kau mulai memakai kursi roda"

"Persetan."

"Kuulangi lagi, aku tak akan pergi sampai kau menghabiskan makananmu," Luhan menyodorkan segarpu penuh makanan kedekat mulut Sehun. Sehun menolak membuka mulutnya "Begini saja, kau sudah dalam keadaan kekurangan gizi. Karena berhentinya pertumbuan otot dan tulang, keseimbangan nitrogenmu sudah menjadi negatif, yang artinya kabar jelek. Jika jaringan jaringanmu tidak mendapatkan masukan protein kau hanya akan tinggal nama. Di samping itu, jika kau jejalkan daging diatasnya, tulang tulang itu tak akan terlalu menonjol, itulah sebabnya kau mendapatkan _decubitus ulcer_ atau istilah awamnya luka luka dipunggung akibat terlalu lama berbaring.

"Sekarang, aku tahu kau bisa makan karena Marcus Cho memberitahuku. Kau juga sudah bisa mengendalikan buang air dan kencing lagi. Itu sangat melegakan buatku, dan menjadi alasanku untuk mencoba memberitahumu agar menghabiskan semua makananmu. Jika tidak, aku akan pura pura tidak tahu kau akan mati karena kelaparan, disamping osteoporosis, pengerasan jaringan halus, pengerutan, dan lain sebagainya yang diakibatkan karena berbaring terus."

"Singkatnya pangeran, kau tak akan bisa bergerak sebelum kita mulai jika kau tidak memakan ini. Sekarang bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu garpu yang masi diacungkan Luhan kedekat mulutnya "lenganku tidak lumpuh, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kurang satu tugas yang harus kucemaskan."

Luhan mengoper garpu itu kerarah Sehun. Selama beberapa saat Sehun memandangi benda itu. Kemudian menjejalkannya kedalam mulutnya. Tampak jelas betapa dia kelapan. Sesudah gigitan pertama, dia makan dengan rakus, hampir hampir meraup makanan tersebut. Karena Sehun begitu sibuk mengunyah dan menelan, Luhan nyaris bicara sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu kapan terakir kali kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tapi bayinya benar benar tumbuh dengan pesat beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Badannya jadi sebesar gudang. Chanyeol jadi pusing akibatnya. Adikku yakin kalau bayinya akan lahir lebih awal, meskipun dokter mengatakan semuanya tepat sesuai jadwal. Kamar bayinya sudah di cat dan sudah siap. Yang diperlukan hanya peghuninya.

"Tentu saja Taehyung sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan adik barunya agar ia bisa membantu mengurusnya. Aku ingin melihat dia pertama kali berhadaan dengan popok kotor. Taruhan, dia pasti tidak akan tahan. Itu adalah sendawa yang sangat tidak sopan Sehun-ssi. Mau air lagi?"

"Jasper takut kalau mereka akan jauh lebih menyayagi bayi itu daripada dirinya , maka dia jadi menjengkelkan sekali. Baekhyun membiyarkannya saja untuk menjaga keseimbangan pisikologisnya. Chanyeol jadi kehilangan akal, namun menimbang ini anak pertamanya jadi masuk akal saja dia jadi begitu,"

"Begitu bagaimana?" Gumam Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

"Betah dirumah dan dekat dengan keluarga."

"Bukan kau yang begitu?"

"Nyaris tidak!"

"Kau tidak iri pada adikmu?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Lebih baik tidur dengan banyak laki laki."

"Omongan murahan Oh Sehun." Kata Luhan merasa tersinggung "Aku membaca surat surat kabar itu, sama seperti kau. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Menurut pikiran bermoral tidak ada lagi orang yang berganti ganti pasangan di zaman ini."

"Itu pasti bertentangan dengan gayamu."

"Sebaliknya," Kata Luhan dingin "Aku selalu sangat teliti dalam memilih pasangan tidurku."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah memperkecil jumlah itu menjadi satu."

"Menurutku membatasi diri dengan satu laki laki selamanya terdengar membosankan." Sehun berdeham dan kemudian menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet, lalu menjatuhkan serbet itu ke piringnya yang kosong. "Tapiokanya belum kau makan," Tunjuk Luhan. Ia senang bahwa itu adalah satu satunya hal yang tersisa di nampan itu.

"Aku tidak suka Tapioka dan Pete sudah tahu itu, itu adalah caranya menentangku,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memukulinya?" ejek Luhan.

"Lucu sekali." Sehun memejamkan mata dan merebahkan kepalanya keatas bantal "Baiklah, aku sudah makan. Pergilah."

"Oh tidak. Aku belum bisa pergi,"

Mata Sehun terbuka "Tadi kau bilang akan pergi kalau aku makan."

"Yah, aku curang sedikit. Sekarang jangan sewot dulu, kita baru akan mulai bagian yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimanapun, aku meragukannya,"

Luhan mengangkat nampan dari pangkuan Sehun dan meletakannya dilantai dekat pintu yang dibukannya "Pete kami sudah siap," Serunya. Suaranya bergema keseluruh rumah itu.

"Siap untuk apa? Hei aku sudah makan. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Tidak. Kita mulai malam ini,"

"Mulai apa?"

"Percintaan yang mengebu gebu." Sehun terbelalak kaget. Luhan tertawa "Kau mau kan? Kita akan mulai terapi fisikmu sebenarnya."

"Aku tak menginginkan terapi fisik. Tak ada gunanya, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku dipermalukan seperti itu. Pete, keluarkan dia dari sini. Apa isi kotak kotak itu?"

"Perakatan terapi portable,"

"Keluarkan dari sini."

"Kamar ini akan segera terlihat seperti ruang olah raga. Pete tolong ambilkan obeng itu."

"Pete, kalau kau masih menghargai pekerjaanmu, kalau kau masih menghargai pantatmu, kau tak akan sedikitpun-Baik, kau kupecat Pete, kau dengar aku?" Lalu dengan suara bernada keras kepala "Aku tak bakalan pakai ini. Aku serius, kalian cuma buang buang waktu."

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Teriak Luhan ketika obeng menghantam telapak tangannya "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Ini rumahku." Kata Sehu dengan suara yang sangat terkendali "Aku tidak minta jasa pelayananmu Luhan-ssi. Aku tak menginginkannya. Aku tak menginginkanmu,"

"Yah, kau sudah mendapatkan aku."

"Kau kupecat."

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak bisa memecatku? Belum? Oh, itu bagian dari kesepakatan. Pete pegangi restok gantung ini sementara kupasang didinding. Lebih tinggi sedikit. Nah, disitu."

Sehun mengerutu ketika Luhan dengan bantuan Pete memasang restok gantung itu dengan dua katrol dibelakang ranjangnya "Ini sudah cukup untuk sekarang," Kata Luhan mundur satu langkah untuk memeriksa hasil kerja mereka "kita baru akan memerlukan alat lain nanti, jadi biarkan saja dilantai bawah utuk sementara. Terimakasih Pete,"Luhan mengecup pipi Pete yang tembam "Tolong tutup pintunya waktu kau keluar."

"Kau sudah membuat banyak masalah yang tidak berguna," Kata Sehun begitu Pete mengundurkan diri.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang orang yang _kerajinan_ memasang restock gantung diatas ranjangnnya" Sehun tidak tersenyum sama sekali, menatap Luhan dengan semakin tajam. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sebarangan saja. Dengan memakai restok gantung ini kau bisa memindahkan tekanan dari bagian tubuhmu yang satu ke yang lain. Jadi ruam ruam dipunggungmu itu bisa hilang," Luhan memasang senyum mengoda, namun raut muka sehun tetap beku "dan kapanpun kau mau, kau bisa melatih bagian atas tubuh dan lenganmu dengan katrol katrol itu. Akan ada dua hal yang akan didapat dari latihan itu. Kau jadi letih dan tidurmu jadi nyenyak, serta nafsu makanmu bertambah, kalau kau bosan dengan katrol, aku bisa mengabilkanmu beberapa _dumbbell_.

"Itu menurut pikiranmu," "Aku tak akan mau repot repot dengan itu. Percuma. Aku hanya ingin-"

"-Hm… mengasihani diri sendiri. Menyebalkan. Berkutat mengasihani diri sendiri karena kau akhirnya sadar bahwa ada hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang."

"Ya!" Desis Sehun "Memangnya kenapa?" Dengan marah Sehun menunjuk kebawah kakinya yang tidak bergerak dibawah selimut "Lihat aku!"

"Memang aku akan melihatnya," Kata Luhan tenang. Sebelum Sehun siap Luhan menyibakan selimut tersebut.

Sehun tersentak kaget. Demikian juga Luhan, meskipun Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sudah berates ratus kali dia melihat tubuh dalam berbagai ukuran, bentuk dan keadaan. Belum pernah dia melihat yang seindah yang satu ini. Proporsial seperti patung patung Dewa Yunani kuno. Namun jauh lebih jantan. Dan nyata. Dan dihiasi bulu tubuh yang lembut dan hitam, sehingga Luhan ingin merasakan kelembutannya.

Jelas Sehun telah beberapa hari tidak makan. Tulang tulang rusuknya tampak. Jelas bahwa sebelum kecelakaan itu ia aktif berolahraga. Otot otot paha dan betisnya kokoh. Dan jelas juga bahwa dia bisa memuaskan wanita yang paling bayak menuntut sekalipun.

"Bagus sekali," kata Luhan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh "Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau marah marah" Luhan membentangkan selembar handuk olahraga berwarna putih menutupi perut bawah Sehun "Ayo mulai."

"Mulai apa?"

"Yang berusaha dilakukan terapis terapis lainnya sebelum kau menakut nakuti mereka. Aku akan memberikan latihan pasif, memutar mereka sejauh mungkin."

"Kau betul. Mereka semua sudah melakukannya. Buang buang waktu saja."

"Waktuku. Nyaris tak terbuang sia sia karena aku dibayar tinggi untuk ini. Dan belum perlu melakukan apa apas sekarang. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan banak bicara dan berbaring saja."

"Fuck you Luhan!" Sehun mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dilakukanya pada Luhan dengan singkat dan tepat. Luhan mengerutkan kening sambil menatap Sehun. "Kau juga tidak dalam keadaan yang layak untuk itu. Maaf tapi kau baru saja kehilangan hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Dan aku khawatir begitu kau mampu melakukannya, kau tak akan menghendakiku. Kalau sekarang kau membenciku, tunggu sampai kita melakukan PNF."

"Apa itu, heh?"

" _Physinourologic facilitation-_ fasititas penyembuhan syaraf"

Sorot mata Sehun menyala "Kedengarannya asik," Sinisnya.

"Percayalah, jangan terlalu berharap. Tapi untuk sekarang latihan pasif dulu. Malam ini kau tetap di tempat tidur. Tapi besok pagi kita mulai latihan berdiri lalu memindahkanmu ke meja beralas."

"Latihan berdiri?"

"Diatas meja miring. Aku tahu benda itu sudah tak asing lagi bagimu, jadi jangan pura pura bego dihadapanku."

"Aku benci benda sialan itu."

"Memang tidak menyenagkan, aku yakin itu. Tapi kau tentu tidak ingin darahmu mengepul disatu tempat kan? Selain itu, berdiri membantu aliran urinmu. Aku tak suka kau kembali memakai kateter. Karena ketika kau telentang, Kateter bisa menyebabkan infeksi, pembentukan batu ginjal, dan pengaliran kembali urin kedalam tubuh,"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain,"

"Tentu. Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Berdiri disamping tempat tidur Luhan memegang kaki kanan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mulai memutar sendi peluru yang kaku itu. "Seberapa sering Pete membalikanmu?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Kau tak memperbolehkannya,"

"Betul. Itu memalukan."

"Seharusnya kau berbalik setiap dua jam sekali."

"Ya. Ya."

"Tak heran punggungmu luka luka. Apa gunanya buat dirimu sendiri tidak membiarkan orang lain menolongmu,"

"Aku terbiasa menolong diriku sendiri,"

"Laki laki yang gagah perkasa dan mandiri begitu,"

"Apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Dalam keadaan ini itu tindakan konyol dan bodoh. Tapi," Kata Luhan cepat cepat melanjutkan bicaranya ketika melihat Sehun akan membantahnya "kalau kau ingin mandiri, kau harus belajar membalik dirimu sendiri ditempat tidur." Melihat dirinya berhasil menatik perhatian Sehun, Luhan menjelaskan "itulah gunanya restock gantung ini. Jika kau menyadari kegunaanya kusarankan kau berlatih ketika tak ada orang disini. Merasakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Luhan beralih memegangi kaki Sehun yang satunya "Mau membicarakannya?"

"Apa?"

"Kecelakaan itu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku turut berduka untuk teman temanmu."

"Aku juga," Kata Seun pelan, sambil memejamkan matanya "Tapi mungkin mereka lebih beruntung dari aku."

"Pernyataan konyol. Apa kau sungguh sungguh mengira kau lebih baik mati?"

"Ya." Sahut Sehun ketus "Lebih baik daripada tergeletak tak berguna sepanjang sisa hidupmu,"

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan begitu? Syaraf tulang punggungmu tidak cidera. Dan aku sudah banyak melihat pasien yang menderita cidera syaraf tulang punggung dan masih berguna. Mereka memiliki keluarga dan pekerjaan. Semua tergantung sikap yang kau ambil."

"Apa pelajaran ini butuh tambahan bayaran?"

"Tidak. Ini tambahan untuk orang orang bodoh, tak peduli, dan bersikap buruk. Perkiraanmu tentang kesembuhan total sangat baik, namun akan membutuhkan waktu lama."

"Tapi tidak dijamin."

Luhan menelengkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun dengan pandangan orang yang banyak tahu, "Tak ada satu oranpun diantara kita yang dijamin akan tetap hidup besok Oh Sehun. Selain itu, aku tahu dari Baekhyun kalau kau adalah penjudi .Bukan hanya resiko yang menatang hidup yang kau ambil, tapi juga resiko resiko bisnis. Dengan menentang nasihat dewanmu, bukankah kau baru saja membeli jaringan hotel di Northwest yang nyaris sekarat? Dan bukankah jaringan hotel itu kemudian membaik?"

"Itu hanya keberuntungan."

"Apakah kau tidak merasa beruntung lagi?"

"Apakah kau akan merasa beruntung kalau jadi aku?" tanyang Sehun.

"Ya. Setidaknya aku tidak mati."

Sehun memaki dan memalingkan mukanya "Ini akan berlangsung berapa lama?"

"Bisa berminggu minggu, berbulan bulan."

"Bukan-maksudku yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Satu jam.

"Sialan."

"Sakit ya?"

"Tidak. Aku berharap ini sakit."

"Begitu juga aku, Sehun."

Sehun langsung memutar kepalanya dan menatap Luhan tajam "Jangan berani berani mengasihaniku,"

"Kasihan?" Tukas Luhan sambil tertawa sekilas "Kau sudah cukup mengasihani dirimu sendiri, kau mengobral rasa kasihan mu. Sudah jelas kau tidak perlu lagi punyaku,"

Secara metodis Luhan melakukan sesi terapinya. Namun pikiran Sehun terpisah jauh dari tubuhnya, seolah olah dia tak punya hubungan dengan semua ini. Sambungan yang belum putus akibat kecelakaan sengaja diputusnya. Hamping sepanjang waktu ia tetap memejamkan matanya tak mau tahu dengan apa yang tengah dikerjakan Luhan. Ketika memandang Luhan, tatapanya masih sama melontarkan permusuhan.

"Sudah cukup untuk malam ini." Kata Luhan akhirnya "Ada beberapa penyempitan, terutama kaki dan tangan bagian bawah. Tapi itu karena tak diapa apakan sejak kau meninggalkan rumah sakit, bukan akibat kecelakaan."

"Terimakasih, Rusa. Sekarang maukah kau menyingkir dari sini dan membiarkanku tenang sendirian?"

"Tentu. Aku capek."

"Bawa juga semua rongsokan itu," Sehun mengangguk pada kereta dorong logam yang dibawa Pete tadi.

"Apa? Itu?" tanya Luhan polos "Itu tinggal. Kita akan memerlukanya besok."

Luhan memindahkan handuk olahraga yang menutupi Sehun dan kembali menyelimutinya. Ketika ia membungkuk untuk merapikan selimut, Sehun menangkap lengan atasnya. Agaknya jari jar dan tangan laki laki itu tidak kehilangan kendali otot, kelenturan, atau kekuatan. Diluar dugaan cengkramanya kuat sekali.

"Kau ingin aku merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun pelan, matanya berkilat mengerikan "Kalau begitu kenapatidak kau lakukan saja terapi fisik yang bisa kau lakukan dengan paling baik."

"Yang mana?"

Sehun menyeringai. Senyum yang bisa membut banyak hati diseluruh dunia berdebar debar. Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal "Ayolah Luhan. Kau pelacur kecil yang panas. Aku yakin kau bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang baik untukku, cara jitu yang pasti bisa membangkitkan laki laki yang sudah mati sekalipun. Kenapa kau tidak duduk mengangkangiku, dan kau lihat hasilnya."

"Lepaskan aku."

Sehun tidak melepaskan Luhan, bahkan semakin mempererat cengkramanya dan menariknya mendekat "Dari tadi aku hanya berbaring disini melihatmu melengang kesana kemari dengan celana sependek itu seolah olah kau yang punya tempat ini. Aku sudah muak mendengar ocehanmu yang menjengkelkan dan kurang ajar. Mulutmu yang pintar itu ditakdirkan untuk sesuatu yang lain daripada melucu. Ayo kita ligat seberapa bagusnya kau dalam pekerjaanmu."

Sehun menarik Luhan kebawah dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Lidahnya menerobos bibir Luhan lalu mengeksplorasi mulutnya degan tepat dan ahli sekali. Satu tangannya meluncur ketengkuk Luhan sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak ke dada Luhan. Jemarinya merayap kebalik kaus yang dikenakan Luhan.

Luhan meronta melepaskan dirinya dan mundur menjauh dari jangkauan laki laki itu. Ia membenahi pakaiannya lalu mengibas rambutnya. Mulutnya basah dan merah karena ciuman Sehun. Terasa bengkak dan lecet. Dan terasa sangat indah.

Itu membuatnya terkesima lebih dari apapun.

"Untuk menakutiku dibutukan hal hal yang lebih dari sekedar kelakukan mesum Oh Sehun. Kebiasaan itu kekanak kanakan dan dibuat buat. Laki laki sehat yang tertimpa musibah seperti kau biasanya menjadi kasar dan melecehkan lawan yang lebih lemah hanya untuk membuktikan pada diri sendiri bahwa dirinya masih laki laki. Silahkan bersikap menjijikan dan rendah seperti yang kau inginkan, martabatmu yang rendah, bukan martabatku."

Sehun meninju kasurnya dengan geram sekali _"Kau?_ Maksudku-Tuhan!- kau ada dalam daftar teratas orang orang yang ingin kuhindari."

"Sama teman. Tapi selama terapi ini berlangsung, kau terpaksa denganku."

"Begitu ini semua selesai," Kata Sehun dengan suara sangat mengancam sehingga terdengar seperti mengeram "Aku sendiri yang akan menendangmu keluar dari sini kembali ke Seoul."

Mata Luhan mengerjab ngerjab "Kupikir kau ingin menjadi orang lumpuh tak berguna selamanya." Ia tertawa melihat roman muka Sehun yang memucat ketika menyadari dirinya yang terperangkap kata katanya sendiri "Begini saja. Menendangku ke daratan akan memberimu semangat untuk berlatih. Selamat malam Pangeran."

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Chapter 2 is done!**

 **Gimana?**

 **Jangan lupa review ya, jan jadi sider. BTW ane lagi tergila gila sama drama BL Thailand. Awalnya sih liat di IG kebetulan muncul di TL, terus ane kebayang bayang dan ane penasaran, jadi ane nonton streaming di Youtube, hampir aja ngabisin kuota ane *nggak ada yang nanya* Habis itu bukanya lega karena penasaran udah terpuaskan, malah pingin nonton lagi dan keterusan. Padahal selama ini ane selalu mendeklarasian diri hanya sebagai Hunhan Shiper dan bukan Fujoshi, eh ternyata oh ternyata malah begini.**

 **Ada yang nonton? Masih on going dramanya?**


	4. Chapter 3

**SEHUN'S FALL**

 **(** _ **Remake story from Sandra Brown Novel ; Adams Fall –Jatuhnya Sang Adam**_ **)**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan Fever Present**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rayuan Sehun telah membuatnya merasa tertarik. Kenyataan itu mengusik Luhan. Ketika lelaki itu menyuruhnya duduk dipangkuanya, ide itu terasa lebih erotis ketimbang kasar baginya.

Para pasien pria pada umumnya mengucapkan kata kata tak seonoh dan bertingkah tidak sopan untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasi mereka. Biasanya Luhan melupakan komentar komentar tak senonoh itu dengan memberikan hukuman atau gurauan asal asalan beberapa saat kemudian. Tetapi, kini sudah hampir sepuluh jam, dan ucapan Sehun masih mengema didalam pikirannya. Mengusiknya.

Tidak hanya mengusik, tetapi mendesak. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki yang bahkan bergerak sendiripun tak bias, dapat membuatnya tergerak?

Mengapa semua indranya seolah terasa lebih peka pagi ini? Barangkali karena suasana tropis. Pemandangannya sangat indah, iklimnya segar dan harum dengan aroma bunga bunga Polynesia yang memabukkan. Rumah itu merupakan kebanggaan arsitektural yang menonjolkan pemandangan di dinding dindingnya yang dilapisi semen dan jendela jendelanya yang sangat besar. Dekorasinaya serasi namun pilihan, menampilkan keragaman minat dan cita rasa Sehun.

Suasana disekitarnya memang mewah, tetapi menurut Luhan bukan hanya itu yang bertanggung jawab atas kepekaan sensualnya. Sebaliknya, ia tak mau menduga bahwa Sehunlah yang mungkin menjadi penyebabnya.

Ia tidak menyukai laki laki itu. Tidak sama sekali. Ketika pertama kali Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Sehun ketelinganya, Luhan telah memperingatkan adiknya itu tentang orang licik yang pandai bicara. Laki laki itu bisa saja memerintahkan "Loncat!" dan seluruh bawahannya akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Tidak hanya rekening Bank nya, daya tarik alaminya, dan parasnya yang rupawan juga telah memikat banyak wanita maupun pria kosmopolitan berstatus bottom kesisinya. Ia _playboy_. Perselingkuhannya selalu menjadi bahan berita, cukup untuk membuat Luhan tertawa sinis. Laki laki seperti Oh Sehun tentu saja **tidak pernah** **membuatnya tertarik.**

Untungnya Sehun punya beberapa kelebihan. Ia menyumbang ke sejumlah badan amal dengan murah hati. Bagi Baekhyun, Sehun adalah kesatria berbaju baja, karena sudah bermurah hati membiayai perluasan toko toko fantasinya. Tanpa bantuan Sehun. Baekyun tak akan pernah berspekulasi dengan saham yang beresiko tapi menguntungkan itu.

Disamping itu, bagaimanapun, selama ini Luhan selalu mencurigai laki laki itu. Seperti yang telah dikatakannya pada Baekhyun, ia tak mempercayai siapapun yang kelihatannya **sesempurna** Sehun. Dia pasti punya cacat kepribadian.

Jadi, kenapa perutnya bergejolak tiap kali ia membayangkan ciuman laki laki itu padanya? Ketika ia menyibakan selimut itu, ia ingin menunjukan pada Sehun bahwa dia tak tertarik pada tubuh telanjang pria itu. Yah, rencananya begitu. Tapi ia justru tertarik. Dan dengan cara yang salah.

Sepanjang malam itu ia datang ke kamar Sehun setiap dua jam sekali untuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Kunjungan pertamanya disambut dengan umpatan. Luhan tidak mengacuhkannya, dan memaksa Sehun berbaring miring. "Lebih nyaman?"

"Persetan."

"Selamat malam."

"Persetan."

Ketika alaramnya berdering lagi dan Luhan terhuyung huyung kedalam kamar Sehun. Laki laki itu tengah mengerang dalam tidurnya "Sehun?" panggilnya pelan. Dibalikannya tubuh Sehun hingga telentang. Ada air mata dipipi pria itu

"Kris Hyung?" panggil Sehun berulang kali "Suho hyung? Jawab aku! _Ya Tuhan, tidak!_ Aku tak bisa menemukan mereka. Kenapa mereka diam saja?"

Dibalikannya Sehun keposisi miring, membenahi letak selimutnya tanpa membangunkan laki laki itu dari mimpi buruknya. Luhan menunggu hingga Sehun berhenti mengigau dan nafasnya kembali teratur, lalu barulah ia meninggalkan kamar itu. Pada kunjungan kunjungan Luhan berikutnya, Sehun tidur, atau pura puar tidur. Setiap kali menyentuh kulit hangat Sehun Perut bawah Luhan mengeliat.

Gila! Dia bertekuk lutut pada laki laki ini. Laki laki yang bernama Oh Sehun.

0-0-0

Mengenakan celana pendek putih, dan kaus kebesaran berwarna abu abu Luhan keluar dari kamarnya pagi itu. "Tuhan memberkatimu Pete," katanya begitu masuk kedapur dan mencium aroma kopi yang terseduh. Sambil tersenyum lebar Pete menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk Luhan dan menyodorkannya. Luhan mengeleng ketika Pete menawarkan krim atau gula, lalu menyerumput kopi yang mengepul itu dan duduk di kursi.

"Ham? Kue? Telur dadar?" Tawar Pete

"Tidak terima kasih. Lebih baik buah saja." Pete sedang memotong motong mangga di piring Luhan ketika Luhan "Dan tolong seiris roti gandum bakar. Sudah ada omelan dari atas?" katanya melirik pintu kamar Sehun.

"Tadi aku bawa pispot. Tapi Tuan bilang dia tidak mau kencing di pispot lagi,"

Luhan tertawa sambil melahap sarapannya "Bagus. Mungkin itu bisa mendorongnya untuk pakai kursi roda supaya bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri." Luhan membersihkan tangnnya dari remah remah roti bakar. "terimakasi atas makanannya Pete. Sekarang waktunya tempur. Nampannya sudah siap?" Dia menolak bantuan Pete dan membawa nampan itu sendiri ke atas. Setelah mengetuk pintu satu kali dia mendorong pintu itu.

"Selamat pa-"Suku kata kedua berhenti diujung lidahnnya. Luhan berlari melintasi kamar, naris lupa meletakan nampannya diatas kereta dorong, dan mendekati Sehun "Ya Tuhan. Apa ini?!"

Muka Sehun mengerut ksakitan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan pucat, sekarang berusaha membuka dan menampakan giginya yang rata "Paha. Kiri. Kram," erangnya.

Luhan menyingkap selimutnya dan memeriksa paha kiri Sehun sekilas. Begitu menyentuh otot yang mengerut itu Luhan berkata "kekejangan," tangannya yang terlatih memijat otot paha itu. Sehun berteriak lebih keras.

"Kau mau pil penghilang rasa nyeri?"

"Tidak. Aku tak suka tak bisa mengendlikan pikiranku sendiri."

"Jangan sombong. Kalau kau butuh pil-"

"Tidak usah," bantah Sehun.

"Baik." Luhan membentak. Untunglah sentuhannya lebih ramah daripada nada suarannya. Ia meneruskan memijat paha lelaki itu. Akhirnya otot itu mulai mengendur, juga kerutan diwajah Sehun.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun sambil membuka matanya pelan pelan "Sialan. Itu... kenapa kau cengar cengir?"

"Kau bodoh ya?Itu pertanda bagus tahu, tandanya ototmu sudah tidak lembek lagi"

Sejenak Sehun hanya memandang Luhan. Begitu memahami alasan Luhan tersenyum, Sehun balas tersenyum lebar "Apa arti kekejangan itu?"

"Artinya mungkin pembengkakan sudah berkurang dan mengurangi tekanan pada sekitar tulang punggung yang sebelumnya menyebabkan kekejangan pada otot otot itu. Ini bisa kau rasakan?" Luhan mencubit paha Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya jengkel "Kau boleh senang, tapi yang kurasakan hanya tekanan, bukan sakit."

"Tetapi kau merasakan tekanan?"Sehun mengangguk "Bagaimana disini?" Luhan meremas otot dibawah lutut.

"Tidak,"

"Disini?" Jari jari Luhan menekan telapak kaki Sehun

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Jangan berkecil hati. Rasa itu mulai dari pahamu dan akan merambat kebawah. Bagaimana dengan paha kananmu?" Luhan mengaruk pelan paha kanan Sehun. Pria itu diam saja, ketika Luhan menatap Sehun, lelaki itu sedng menatap tangan Luhan yang berhenti dibagain atas pahanya.

"Tekanan," Tukas Sehun kasar,sambil meraih selimutnya dan menariknya keatas. Cepat cepat Luhan berpaling

"Bagus. Itu berita hebat. Meskipun kau akan merasa sangat tidak karuan ketika otot otot itu berkontraksi. Kita akan lebih sering bersama sama, berlatih lebih keras," Luhan memberikan penjelasan "Aku akan memberi tahu Dr. Cho. Dia akan memeriksamu, aku akan menelfonnya sementara kau makan." Diletakannya nampan berkaki itu dikaki Sehun dan sebelum laki laki itu sempat bicara lagi ditinggalkannya kamar itu.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, yang telah dibenahi Pete sepeninggalan tadi, Luhan meraih pesawat telephon dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur dan menghubungi nomor Seoul

"Hai Yeol, Ini Luhan."

"Hai! Apa kabar? Perjalananmu oke?"

"Jangan berlagak ramah denganku. Aku tak suka bersopan sopan, aku marah sekali padamu."

"Marah? Padaku?"

"Kau pasti ikut bersekongkol."

"Bersekongkol apa Hyung?"

"Kau pasti tahu benar persekongkolan ini. Yang kau rancang dengan adikku untuk mendamparkan aku di pulau ini dengan orang sejenis Draco Malfoy ini."

"Nyaris tak bisa dibilang terdampar. Dan bukan hanya 'sekedar pulau'. Aku sudah mendengar tentang keindahan Maui. Dan sudah lama aku ingin pergi kesana. Mungkin musim semi yang akan datang kami akan mengajak anak anak-"

"Chanyeol!" Sesudah menghitung sampai sepuluh Luhan berkata dengan ketus "Aku sudah mendapat sepuluh ide. Aku tak mau pekerjaan ini. Dia mengerikan, amat sangat mengerikan. Lebih parah dari dugaanku. Dia benar benar kasar baik perkataan maupun tindakannya."

"Tindakan? Bagaimana laki laki lumpuh bisa bertindak kasar?"

 _Dia menciumku sampai telingaku berdering._ Tentu saja Luhan tak mengucapkan itu. Ia memutar otak mencari jawaban dan akhirnya menemukannya "Dia melemparku dengan gelas,"

"Dan kau kena? Baek sini. Ini Luhan dia bilang dia dilempar Sehun dengan gelas,"

Luhan mendengar bunyi bergemeresak saat pesawat dialihkan ketangan adiknya. Ia juga mendengar rengekan Jesper dilatar belakang "Aku pengen ngobrol dengan Luhan Samcheon," Tetapi kedua orang tuanya menyuruhnya diam. Akhirnya Luhan mendengar suara Baekhyun "Sehun melemparmu dengan gelas hyung? Kayaknya tidak mungkin dia berbuat seperti itu."

Luhan menggerutu pelan, lalu menirikan kalimat yang dilontarkan adiknya dengan nada mengejek "Sudah kukatakan Baek. Kalau laki laki seperti dia mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini, seluruh kepribadiannya bisa berubah. Paling tidak sementara. Dan biasanya lebih jelek. Dari semula aku tidak suka Oh Sehun, apalagi sekarang,"

"Kalau dia sampai melemparmu dengan gelas pasti kau yang memanas manasinya. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Yah, aku lebih tahu daripada siapapun betapa kau bisa jadi lebih kasar Hyung."

"Aku sudah bertindak benar benar profesional. Aku tak pernah bertindak kasar sekalipun sejak aku sampai di tempat ini" Luhan memikirkan baju tanpa lengan tipisnya dan bagimana cara dia duduk dihadapan Sehun tempo hari tetapi memutuskan bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya itu bukanlah apa apa.

"Lelaki itu tidak masuk akal. Situasi ini tidak masuk akal. Aku kan mulanya setuju bekerja untuk dia kalau dia berada di rumah sakit, bersama dengan staf yang lain yang membantuku menghadapi sikapnya yang uring uringan. Tinggal disini sendirian dengannya benar benar persoalan lain sama sekali. Dan sekarang aku ingin pulang. Saat ini juga,"

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"Luhan mendengar Chanyeol bertannya.

"Dia ingin pulang,"

"Aku kan sudah mengkhawatirkan hal ini, mereka seperti api dan air. Mereka benar benar tidak cocok Baek,"

"Tetapi dia terapis terbaik yang kita tahu. Dan Sehun adalah teman terbaik kita. Sini kau yang bicara padanya, dia marah padaku, dan menganggapku berusaha untuk menyuruh nyuruhnya."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mengetuk ngetukan kakinya kelantai dengan tidak sabar. Begitu tahu Chanyeol sudah mengambil alih pesawat telepon, ia langsung berkata ketus "Aku bukan anak anak, kangen rumah dan ingin pulang. Aku kakaknya Baekhyun ingat, dan aku yang biasanya suka memerintah. Tetapi dia akan menjadi sasaran kemarahannku sekarang. Datang ke Maui tidak termasuk yang telah kusepakati."

"Tidak mungkin seburuk itu,"

"Aku tidak bilang semuanya buruk. Rumah ini seperti istana sultan. Disini ada laki laki jepang yang baik dan lucu, gabungan antara malaikat dan budak. Dia menganggapku baik hati dan selalu siap membantuku" Luhan mengela nafas "Itu dia, Oh Sehun, menangani pasien dalam kondisi seperti dia membutuhkan stamina, energi dan tolerfansi yang tanpa batas. Dan masalahnya adalah aku tak bisa bertoleransi pada Oh Sehun,"

"Singirkan pertimbangan pribadimu, orang itu membutuhkanmu, Lu."

"Ini bukan hanya pertimbangan pribadiku, dia menolak mentah mentah kehadiranku disini. Percayalah, dia hampir terkena serangan jantung kemarin ketika aku muncul. Kami tak akan pernah cocok dan tidak bisa,"

"Paling tidak tunggulah satu dua hari,"

"Tapi-"

"Apakah sudah tanpak kemajuan pada dirinya?" Terdorong untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya Luhan melaporkan kondisi Sehun kepada Chanyeol termasuk kejang kejang ototnya dan tanda tanda kemajuannya.

"Hei itu kan berita bagus!" Seru Chanyeol. Dia mengulang ucapannya pada Baekhyun "Jika Sehun sudah membaik, tetaplah disana. Kau membawa perubahan padanya, dan dia mungkin kaan terbiasa denganmu,"

 _Tetapi apakah aku akan terbiasa dengannya? Terbiasa menyentuhnya?_ Itulah beban dilema Luhan, dan alasanya menelpon. Tidak hanya sekali dia mendapati Sehun begitu tertarik menatapi tanganya yang berada dibagian tubuh lelaki itu yang paling maskulin, itu membuat Luhan jauh lebih ketakutan, daripada menghadapi kemarahan Sehun yang meledak ledak.

"Kau bisa bertahan beberapa hari kan?" Bujuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah mengembalikan gagang telepon pada istrinya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas menyerah "Rasanya bisa. Tapi mulai hari ini cari pengantiku. Cek rumah sakit, aku yakin supervisorku bisa memberikanmu daftar panjang para terapis yang kompeten. Kusarankan laki laki berbadan kekar, karena lelaki yang seperti itu lebih cocok untuk bekerja pada Oh Sehun." Wanita manapun, ataupun pria pria seperti dia –secekatan apapun- mana tahan profesional menghadapi tubuh seperti itu?

"Akan kuusahakan sebisaku," Kata Baekhyun suaranya terdengar tidak senang.

"Hari ini Baek. Cari seseorang untuk menggantikanku."

"Tidak gampang,"

"Cobalah,"

"Akan kucoba,"

" _Usahakan!_ "

" _Akan_ kuusahakan."

"Aku serius Baek. Apagunanya bagiku bisa membuat Oh Sehun berjalan lagi, kalau nantinya dia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dipenjara karena membunuhku? Kaupikir itu lucu ya?"

Luhan marah sekali mendengar ledakan tawa Baekhyun. Dibantingnya gagang telepon. Ia bahkan tak sempat menanyakan kabar Baekhyun, tapi seharusnya kalau dia bisa tertawa selepas itu, dia pasti bahagia.

Integritas profesional Luhan terancam jika dia meninggalkan Sehun dalam kondisi sekarang ini. Semoga beberapa hari lagi dia sudah bisa pergi dan ada orang lain yang bisa mengambil alih tugasnya. Sementara itu ia akan menjalankan tugasnya seprofesional mungkin sesuai kemampuannya, tetapi dengan tetap berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh.

Dengan kerangka pemikiran yang pragmatis itu dia memasuki kamar Sehun "Bagus. Sudah kau habiskan sarapanmu." Disingkirkannya nampan berkaki itu.

"Apa kata dokter?"

'Dokter?"

"Bukankah kau menelpon dokter?"

"Kalau begitu dia mungkin sedang berkeliling memeriksa pasien,"

"Kau tida ingin memberitahuku apa yang sudah dikatakannya kan?" Tanya Sehun curiga "Dia bilang kau jangan terlalu gembira dengan kejang otot itu karena itu tidak menunjukan apa apa, kan?"

Luhan bertolak pingang dihadapan Sehun "Ya ampun, kau paranoid."

"Kalau begitu apa kata dokter? Apa yang diberitahukannya padamu?"

"Kalau kau begitu ingin tahu, tadi aku tidak menelpon dokter melainkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Buat apa?"

"Aku mau berhenti." Begitu melihat Sehun terkejut Luhan bertanya "Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Yah, memang tapi-"

"Apa?"

"Kupikir kau bukan orang yang pantang nyerah,"

"Memang bukan, biasanya. Tetapi kita saling benci, dan aku takut itu akan menghambat kemajuanmu."

"Bukankah kau cukup profesional untuk mengesampingkan pendapat pribadi?

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam setengah jam Luhan mendengar kata itu. Kali ini berasal dari Sehun dalam bentuk tantangan. Kepala pria itu miring dengan sombong, tantangan tanpa kata.

Mata rusa Luhan menyipit dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh bara kemarahan "Tentu saja aku profesional, dan bukankah kau sendiri cukup jantan untuk melakukan terapi ini tanpa menyingung nyinggung urusan pribadi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tanpa memaki maki. Tanpa ngomel ngomel. Tanpa uring uringan,"

"Setuju,"

"Terkadang kau akan merasa kesakitan sekali, tapi aku tak akan menghiraukannya."

"Aku bisa mengatasi rasa sakit."

"Seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk bisa berjalan lagi?"

"Masalahnya bukan jalan. Aku ingin lari, dan berlayar, berselancar, dan memanjat puncak gunung Italia,"

"Kalau begitu kita butuh kerja keras selama berminggu minggu, bahkan berbulan bulan. Kau harus berkerja dan berkeringat lebih keras pada yang pernah kau lakukan. Sebelum kita selesai, kau harus mendorong dirimu sampai batas daya tahan dirimu sampai kebatas daya tahan dirimu yang selama ini belum pernah kau ketahui."

"Aku siap."

Dengan hati hati Luhan menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sikap lelaki itu berubah. Sehun tidak lagi meraung raung seperti raksasa terluka yang mengeram pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

"Yang pertama apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Mandi."

"Hah?"

"Mandi, kau bau Sehun."

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai. Sorry bgt maapkeun saya karena ngaret lama bgt updatenya. Kemarin ini saya lagi ngurusin erkara kuliah, dokumen dokumen, daftar ulang sampai kos sekalian, jadi ngga bisa megang laptop dulu, sekarang udah lumayan amanlah, makanya saya ngerjain ngebut ngetik FF ini. Btw saya udah pindah domisili sekarang berhubung dapet kuliah jauh dari rumah, agak kangen rumah sih, tapi disini lumayan enak sih.**

 **Eh sorry jadi curcol gtu. Well Hope u all enjoy bacanya. See u soon**


	5. Chapter 4

**SEHUN'S FALL**

(Remake story from Sandra Brown novel ; Adam's Fall – Jatuhnya Sang Adam)

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

.

 _HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT_

.

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

Sehun bersidekap dan membungkukan bahunya dengan sikap defensif "Aku tak bisa mandi."

"Bukan di bak mandi. Tapi aku bisa memandikan mu di tempat tidur."

Luhan mendorong kereta rumah sakit ke dekat ranjang Sehun. Sambil mengambil baskom dari kereta, ia menghilang kedalam kamar mandi Sehun untuk mengisi baskom dengan air hangat.

"Pete bisa memandikanku," Seru Sehun pada Luhan.

"Bukan tugas Pete."

"Ya kalau aku bilang ya."

"Kukira kita sudah sepakat kau tidak akan mengeluh." Tukas Luhan , sambil mengerahkan tenaga untuk mengangkat baskom itu kembali ke kereta.

"Aku tak tahu kesepakatan kita termasuk mandi di tempat tidur."

"Memang termasuk. Seharusnya kau sudah membaca lembar perjanjian itu."

"Lelaki dewasa dimandikan di tempat tidur. Memalukan."

"Lebih memalukan lagi kalau badanmu bau."

Dengan sikap tak peduli dia mulai membentangkan handuk handuk untuk mengalasi tubuh Sehun. Lelaki itu dapat memiringkan badanya sementara Luhan membentangkan handuk dibawahnya, tetapi Luhan harus mengangkat pinggul Sehun untuk menyelipkan handuk dibawah pinggang dan kakinya

Untuk mengatasi kecanggungan situasi ini Luhan bertanya "Kau lebih suka sabun biasa?"

"Di kamar mandi," Gumam Sehun

Luhan menemukan sebatang sabun di kamar mandi Sehun. Beraroma parfum import mahal untuk lelaki "Wangi sekali." Kata Luhan sambil mencium sabun itu "khas dan tidak bikin pusing.

"Untung kau suka juga." Sahut Sehun sinis.

"Kau juga pakai _cologne_?"

"Selalu."

"Kalau begitu sehabis bercukur kau bisa pakai _cologne_ "

"Bercukur?"

"Kecuali kau lebih suka aku-"

"Aku bisa bercukur sendiri."

"Kalau begitu mengherankan kenapa kau belum bercukur." Luhan melontarkann senyum manis yang dibuat buat "Apa kau berencana memelihara cambangmu?"

Sehun jadi terdiam sementara Luhan menyibakan selimut, membasahi waslap dengan cekatan dan mengosokn sabun hingga berbusa. Mula mula Luhan membasuh kaki Sehun. Waktu menyeka jari jari kakinya Luhan bertanya "Geli?"

"Tidak lucu?"

"Sudahlah Oh Sehun, jangan ngomel ngomel terus."

"Kelumpuhan itu untuk ditertawakan ya?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening "Tertawa itu tidak menyakiti. Barangkali malah membantu. Apakah jari jari kakimu biasanya mudah geli?"

Sehun memutar kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan cara yang berbeda. Tatapan yang sekilas memiliki arti yang sedemikian sensual "Begitu aku normal, mungkin kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri."

"Waktu itu aku tidak akan sedang memandikanmu ditempat tidur."

"Kau tak perlu harus memandikanku di tempat tidur. Kau mungkin sedang mengerjakan yang lain pada tubuhku."

"Seperti apa?"

Sehun menyebutkan beberapa. Dan semuanya selalu berkaitan dengan seks.

Selama beberapa detik Luhan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya dia mencelupkan waslap yang dipegangnya kedalam baskom untuk membilasnya. Dilontarkannya tatapan masam pada Sehun yang cengar cengir "Dasar bejat."

"Dan menyenangkan,"

"Pembicaraan ini sudah melewati batas batas kesopanan Sehun-ssi. Itu melanggar kesepakatan kita." Luhan mengeringkan kaki Sehun lalu menyelimutinya kemudian memutari ranjang dan membasuh kaki yang satunya.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Akut tidak mendiskusikan kehidupan pribadiku dengan pasien pasienku."

"Tidak ingin menyenangkan mereka begitu?"

"Tepat."

Selma beberapa menit Sehun mengamati Luhan yang asik melakukan tugasnya "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau dan Baekhyun bisa begitu berbeda,"

"Kebanyakan orang akan langsung tahu kalau kami bersaudara."

"Memang ada kemiripan," Kata Sehun sambil berpikir "tapi hanya sampai pada kesamaan itu."

"Kami sama sama memiliki hidung bangir dan wajah kecil ,"

"Tapi dia cantik, anggun, keibuan. Sedangkan kau-"

"Aku apa?"

"Tegas, berani, agresif, terlalu garang kalau boleh kukatakan seperti itu."

"Trima kasih banyak." Sahut Luhan masam, menyeka seluruh lengan kanan Sehun bahkan ketiaknya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghina."

"Oh, sungguh?"

"Benar. Rupanya sedikit sekali orang yang menyadari penampilanmu yang meriah itu menarik."

"Jadi sekarang aku meriah?" gumam Luhan mencemooh dengan nada jengkel.

Sehun tertawa. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau menggunakan kostum cat woman, lengkap dengan cambuk, dan aku mengira kau adalah peremuan penari stripers,"

"Aku suka baju itu." Luhan membela diri " Bagaimanapun pada hari itu aku menggunakannya atas permintaan pasien."

"Laki laki?"

"Hmm... ya. Dia pencinta Marvel comic. Aku menggunakannya untuk menghiburnya."

"Berhasil?

"Berhasil apanya?"

"Menghiburnya."

Luhan menatap Sehun, dan menyadari bahwa roman muka dan nada suaranya telah berubah serius "Ya. Berhasil."

"Apakah kau selalu berbuat se ekstrim itu untuk menghibur pasien pria mu?" Ada nada menuduh dalam suaranya. Luhan tidak memepdulikan.

"Aku memperlakukan semua pasienku sama."

"Sungguh?" Sehun menghentikan tangan Luhan dengan menumpangkan tangannya sendiri. Selama pembicaraan itu, secara teknis Luhan telah melakukan pekerjaanya. Sekarang dia menyadari bahwa puting Sehun menegang akibat gosokan lebut dengan waslap itu. Degup jantungnya yang kuat etrasa pada telapak tangan Luhan.

Sedah berapa lamakah tangan Luhan mengusap dada Sehun? Dan siapa yang beruntung disini? Sehun? Atau Luhan?

Pertanyaan lirih Sehun menyadarkan Luhan. Ditariknya tanganya cepat dan ce pat cepat dicelupkannya wasla[p itu keda;am baskom dan diperasnya. "Ini bersihkan telinga dan yang lain lain yang belum kubersoihkan. Pakai handuk untuk mengeringkan badanmu. Kubiarkan kau sendiri sementara airnya kuganti."

Luhan mendorong keeta itu menjauh dengan begitu cepat sehingga air terciprat dari pinggirnya. Tanganya gemetar ketika mengangkat baskom itu ke kamar mandi dan menuangkan airnya ke wastafel. Ia mengisi kembali baskom itu dan berdeham keras agar Sehun mengetahui di sudah diperjalannan.

Sehun sedang menarik tanganya dari bawah selimut. Luhan tidak menatap langsung kemata lelaki itu ketika mengambil alih waslap dari tangan Sehun dan membasahinya kembali dengan air segar "Sekarang punggungmu."

"Punggungku tidak apa apa."

"Kau bilang kau sakit punggung."

"Aku bohong agar kau kasihan."

"Sekarang kau bohong."

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu."

"Dengar jagoan." Kata Luhan sambil berkacak pingang dengan tidaj sabaran. "Luka luka itu tidak akan sebuh dengan sendirinya kalau tidak dibersihkan dan diolesi salep." Luhan mengambil tube berwarna perak dan berisi krim dari laci kereta dorong dan melambaikannya didepan wajah Sehun "Kalau tidak kutangani, mungkin luka luka itu akan infeksi."

"Oke oke. Gulingkan badanku seperti bola besi."

"Lain kali kita lanjutkan debat ini."

Tubuh Sehun memang tidak terlalu berotot, tetapi atletis, dan terlatih, dan jakung. Sulit juga mengulingkannya kesamping. Luhan bersiul begitu melihat luka luka melepuh dan berdarah di punggung dan pantat lelaki itu

"Terimakasih banyak." Sinis Sehun.

"Itu bukan siulan genit, bodoh. Ini menjijikan, jelek, busuk."

"Perilakumu yang jelek itu yang perlu digarap."

"Punggungmu yang jelek yang perlu digarap. Jangan sungkan berteriak."

Namun Sehun tidak berteriak, mungkin beberapa kali mengumpat sementara Luhan menyeka luka lukanya dan mengoleskan salep banyak banyak "Salahmu sendiri." Tukas Luhan setelah sumpah serapah Sehun berhenti. Seharusnya kau biarkan Pete membalikan tubuhmu beberapa kali sehari. Mulai sekarang gunakanlah restok gantung itu untuk mengubah posisimu."

"Aku sudah mempraktikannya tadi pagi."

"Anak pintar. Kau dapat bintang emas."

"Kau sudah selesai." Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajam melalui bahunya.

Luhan mengedip ngedipkan matanya "Selesai menggarap luka lukamu atau mengagumi pantatmu yang bagus?"

"Luhan."

Luhan menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun yang terbebas dari luka luka dan lecet "Tenanglah jagoan. Aku tak akan memperkosamu. Bagaimana rasanya lecet lecet ini?" Diperiksanya luka luka itu, disetuhnya dengan lembut, tetapi tidak ditemukannya yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Kadang kadang gatal."

"Kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Lecet lecet ini kelihatanya baik baik saja. Barangkali kekasihmu nanti malah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang menarik."

"Senang mendengarnya. Kita sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Sekarang aku akan membasuh punggumu. Seharusnya akan terasa nyaman sekali."

Begitu selesai membasuh punggung lelaki itu Luhan kembali berujar "Bagaimana dengan pelembab ini?" Luhan mencolek pelembab dan meratakannya dikedua telapak tangannya lalu mulai mengusapkannya kepunggung Sehun

"Rasanya asyik sekali. Agak ke...eh...situ. Hmm."

"Kedengaranya kau orgasnsme." Goda Luhan.

"Ya, dibandingkan dengan yang akhir akhir ini kurasakan."

Luhan tersenyum, jari jarinya lebih menekan sementara menyusuri punggung Sehun yang lemas kebawah. Tidak ada lemak disana, lelaki ini memliki tubuh yang bagus sekali.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm?"

"Apakah aku akan bisa lagi?"

Waspada akan perubahan nada suara Sehun, Luhan mengangkat kedua tanganya sehingga tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun "Bisa apa?"

"Organsme?"

"Tergantung pada siapa yang kau ajak tidur." Guraunya hambar sehambar soda yang sudah berumur tiga hari.

Meraih kebelakangnya, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya kedepan sehingga kedua tangan itu melingkari bahu Sehun dan tangannya menyentuh leher Sehun. "Jangan main main denganku. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku akan bisa menikmati seks lagi? Apakah partnerku akan bisa menikmatiku lagi?"

Luhan memandangari rambut kusut Sehun. Lelaki itu tampan. Hanya dengan memandanginya saja wanita sudah bisa menikmatinya. Profilnya sempurna, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas dan kuat, matanya setajam elang.

Namun ia tidak ingin mendegar bahwa ia tampan. Itu tidak ada artinya lagi. Luhan ragu apakah ada lelaki didunia ini yang rela menukarkan kejantananya dengan ketampanan klasik. Pertanyaan ini sudah sering ditanyakan padanya oleh pasien pria yang tertimpa masalah yang sama dengan Sehun. Itu adalah hal pertama yang ingin mereka ketahui. Ketika sampai pada pertanyaan penting ini, tidak peduli betapa banyak uang yang dimiliki lelaki itu, atau berapa tinggi martabat yang disandangnya, ia ingin tahu apakah dia masih jantan, apakah dia masih bisa berfungsi secara seksual.

Luhan menjawab dengan sejujur jujurnya "Aku tidak tahu Sehun. Tergantung pada tulang punggung yang mana, jika ada yang rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki, tubuhmu mengalami trauma yang luar biasa. Dibutuhkan waktu dan banyak usaha namun menurut perkiraanku kau akhirnya akan pulih dan kembali seperti baru."

Dibalikannya Sehun hingga berbaring menelentang. Senyumnya yang menghibur langsung menghilang begitu bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun yang penuh dengan keraguan dan kecurigaan.

"Kau bohong."

Terdorongoleh tuduhan Sehun itu, Luhan balas menyanggah "Aku tidak bohong."

"Selama ini kau membohongiku."

"Kalau dokter dokter itu berkata tidak tahu, berarti mereka memang tidak tahu."

"Mereka tahu." Geram Sehun Tetapi kenapa mereka mengirimu untuk menyampaikan berita buruk ini padaku? Atau kau memang mengajukan diri secara sukarela? Apakah kau menganggap ini sebagai kesempatan emasmu untuk memenangkan perang pribadi yang tercetus ketika kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Pasti kepalamu mendarat lebih dulu ketika kau jatuh dari gunung." Dada Luhan kembang kempis seiring dengan kemarahan yang menyerbunya "Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tida ingin datang kesini pada awalnya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk keluar dari sini tadi pagi, tabi Baekhyun merengek rengek hingga aku terpaksa tetap disini sampai mereka menemukan pengantiku, tapi tidak bisa secepat yang kumau. Sementara itu aku akan tetap menjalankan tugasku, tapi aku tak akan menyerah dengan hinaan dan khayalan gilamu."

Sehun menudingkan telunjuknya kedepan puncak hidung Luhan "Tapi jangan bohongi aku."

"Tidak."

"Dan jangan pernah mengejekku."

"Aku tak pernah mengejekmu." Luhan sangat terperanjat mendengar itu. "Aku tak akan sampai hati menganggu orang orang dalam keadaan sepertimu"

"Mungkin bukan dengan kata kata, tetapi dengan perbuatan."

"Perbuatan. Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Pertama, kau harusnya mengenakan pakaian yang pantas didepanku, bukan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana sependek itu. Kau kelihatan seperti jalang kalau boleh kukatan demikian."

" _Apa?"_

"Pernah dengan sepatu? Kebanyakan orang mengenakannya supaya sopan. Tidak betelanjang kaki, kecuali... kecuali mereka meminta ini..."

Tangan Sehun yang kurang ajar meremas sesuatu yang berada dibalik celana Luhan.

Luhan terbelalak marah

"Dan menurutku perawat memakai topi,"

"Aku bukan perawat."

"Tentu saja bukan. Salep apa yang kau pakaikan padaku tadi? Luka di tulang ekorku rasanya sakit sekali."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Luhan bergegas menuju pintu. Sehun berpegangan dengan restok gantung dan mendudukan dirinya sendiri "Mau kemana kau? Kembali kesini! Aku belum selesai dengamu!"

Sambil menoleh Luhan berteriak "Yah, aku sudah selesai denganmu. Setidaknya untuk baik kau istirahat, tampan. Karena begitu aku kebali sore ini kita akan menyingkirkan patatmu yang bagus itu dari ranjang. Mengerti?"

"Anatar sekarang dan nanti, aku ingin kau bercukur. Baumu sudah mendingan, namun kau masih kelihatan seperti bandit jalanan. Kalau sampai aku kembali kau masih belum melakukannya, akan kukerjakan sendiri." Mata Luhan berkilat jahil :"dan dari apa yang kulihat kau juga tidak mau aku dekat dekat dengamu dengan pisau cukur di tangan kan?"

Dibantingnya pintu dibelakangnya.

.

.

Luhan terbelalak melihat Pete berusaha menyembunyikan pecahan gelas ketika dia bertemu dengan pria Jepang itu di lorong "Dia tak akan punya cukup gelas untuk minum jika terus seperti itu,' Pete membuang pecahan gelas itu kedalam mesin peghancur dan pemadat sampah "Sekarang sedang apa dia?"

Pete menirukan orang sedang tidur dan Luha mengangguk "Bagus. Siang ini dia membutuhkannya. Dia sudah bercukur?"

Muka Pete langsung berubah menjadi senyum cerah "Ya. Lalu..." Pete menepuk pipi dan dagunya sendiri.

Luhan tertawa dan berkata pada dirinya sendri " _Cologne_. Kemauannya untuk menjaga penampilan adalah gelaja yang bagus untuk kesehatannya."

Selama Sehun tidur Luhan melepaskan pakaiannya dan menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang. Pete menyiapkan makan siangnya di teras. Ia sedang tidur tiduran di kursi ketika Pete menepuk nepuk legannya.

"Dokter datang."

"Oh. Aku belum berharap dia datang." Luhan mengenakan jubah mandinya dan melangkah kedalam rumah, menemui Dokter Cho "Cepat sekali kau datang, atau aku yang ketiduran."

Dokter itu sedikit terbelalak mengamati penampilan Luhan, namun berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik "Aku memang datang terlalu cepat. Maaf. Tepat setelah kau menelfon aku langsung membatalkan janji siang ini, bagaimana dia?"

"Lebih parah dri anjing ronsokan," Jawab Luhan terang terangan. Doker Cho kelihatan terkejut "Yah, kan kau yang bertanya."

"Maksudku kondisi fisiknya."

Luhan memberikan beberapa detail terperinci pada dokter itu "Kupikir kau sebaiknya tahu tentang kekejangan otot ini."

"Benar benar gejala yang bagus. Sakarang aku akan memeriksanya.'

Luhan menemaninya ke lantai atas dan menunjukannya kamar Sehun "Aku akan menunggu diluar saj kalau kau tidak keberatan. Terakhir kali aku masuk kedalam sana, kami bertengkar."

Si dokter tertawa, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah Luhan tengah bercanda. Begitu pintu kamar Sehun menutup dibelakang dokter itu, Luhan menuju kamarnya dan mandi. Ketika si dokter kembali kelantai bawah dia tengah menunggu dengan segelas jus semangka dingin.

"kukira dia sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan yang menabjubkan." Kata si dokter dengan antusias, menerima gelas jus itu sambil mengangguk terima kasih "Waktu aku masuk, dia sedang berlatih dengan kerekan."

"Sore ini rencananya aku akan melatihnya dengan meja miring. Lalu dengan kursi. Lebih cepat dia bisa bergerak, tingkhnya jadi lebih mendingan."

"Disamping perkembangan perkembangan itu, kulihat dia masih pembangkang."

"Itu pertanyaan yang memperkecil masalah sebenarnya, kau juga mungkin sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah minta digntikan. Aku bukanlah pelatih yang cocok untuk Oh Sehun."

"Oh?"

"Sifat sifat dasar kami bertentangan."

"Kadamng kadang ransangan semacam itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh pasien,"

"Ya. Yah, itu semua benar, tapi aku menolak untuk dijadikan karung tinju pribadi Oh Sehun."

"Selama ini kau sudah jadi karung tinju banyak pasien lain. Itu sesuai dengan sifat dasar profesimu. Sebelum menerima tugas ini kau sudah tahu bahwa Sehun-ssi adalah orang yang keras kepala dan menjengkelkan"

"Yah, tentu saja dia bertingkah laku sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Aku tak akan berhasil menanganinya."

"Sebaliknya, dari apa yang kulihat, kau sudah menjadi obat kuat yang dibutuhkannya. Berbicara atas nama diriku dan dokter dokter lainya yang sudah kuajak konsultasi mengenai kasusnya, kuharap kau tetap disini Luhan-ssi. Akan memalukan bagimu jika kau tinggalkan pasien ini saat kau sedang membuat kemajuan yang sangat pesat padanya."

"jadi kau datang kesini karena rasa bersalah klasik karena telah menimpakan semua ini padaku atau apa?"

Si dokter tersenyum sambil melihat arlojinya "Aku harus meninggalkanmu dengan pikiran seperti itu. Pesawat sudah menungguku dilapangan udara untuk kembali ke Oahu." Ia berjalan menuju pintu, tempat Pete berdiri untuk membukannya "Oh, hampir lupa, ini beberapa surat untuk Sehun-ssi yang dialamatkan ke rumah sakit." Tunjuk dokter itu pada setumpuk besar surat yang disenderkan didinding.

"Sebanyak itu?" tanya Luhan tercengang.

"Pasienmu ini adalah orang yang sangat terkenal, Luhan-ssi. Aku yakin, kau menyadari betapa aktifnya dia sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia melakuakn segala kegiatan dengan semangat yang membara bara. Tak mengherankan kalau sekarng dia jadi uring uringan, kan? Yah, selamat tinggal. Telepon akun setiap hari dan kapan saja ada perubahan."

Ketika Luhan manaiki tangga kelantai dua setelah dokter itu berlalu ia merasakan setiap ons rasa bersalah yang dibebankan si dokter padanya. Ia penasaran ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri semua kemajuan besar yang dimaksud Dokter Cho.

Memang, Sehun kelihatanya lebih baik daripada tadi pagi, dia sudah bercukur, membuat pesona terlihat berlipat lipat lebih jelas "Hai." Sapa Luhan agak tersipu.

"Hai."

"Nah begitu aku suka," Luhan menujuk wajah Sehun yang sudah bercukur.

"Nah begitu aku suka." Timpal Sehun melihat pakaian Luhan yang kini lebih sederhana. Baju kaos dengan jeans denim panjang

"Yah, tadi aku sempat mau pakai cadar, tapi terus terang rasanya panas dan tidak nyaman. Bahanya membuatku gatal, jadi..."

Sehun Tertawa "Kau gila." Perlahan lahan senyumnya memudar hingga lenyap sama sekali "Tadi sakit?"

"Apa?"

"Cambangku. Waktu aku menciummu? Sakit?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, tanpa rasa jengkel kali ini "Agak lecet, kukira. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

"Oh." Mereka saling pandang di saat saat yang meresahkan itu. Akhirnya Sehun berkata "Yah, maaf kalau begitu."

"Tidak apa apa." Dengan gugup diusapnya telapak tangannya yang basah ke celananya. Mencari cari cara yang tepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan "Kau sudah benar benar menipu Dokter Cho, dia terus terusan membicarakan kemajuanmu. Apa yang kau tunjukan padanya, dan tidak kau tunjukan padaku?"

"Kemarilah." Luhan menghampiri tempat tidur itu, Sehun menyibakan selimutnya dan Luhan senang karena lelaki itu telah mengenakan celana dalamnya dan ingin tahu sebesar apa usaha yang dikerahkan lelaki itu dalam melakukannya "Coba liat itu."

"Kevin Klein." Sahut Luhan sambil menguap bosan

"Bukan celana dalamku. Lihat."

Sehun menunjuk otot pahanya yang berkedut samat "Hebat." Luhan tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Lalu melihat bulir bulir keringat yang bermunculan dikening Sehun. Lelki itu telah bekerja keras, tetapi setidaknya Luhan patut bergembira. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita latihan untuk membuatmu rileks?"

"Oke."

"Jangan buru bur setuju, kita kan segera beralih ke latihan yang lebih berat."

Luhan memijat semua persendian Sehun lalu memutar pinggulnya ke satu arah sambil memutar bahuny ke arah yang berlawanan "Omong omong siapa Hyuna?" Sehun memalingkan kepalanya hingga berbunyi "Wah aku mengenai urat syarafmu disitu ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Hyuna?"

"Aku tak tahu. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya. Dokter membawa sekantug surat dari penggemarmu, dan pada tiga amplop pertama aku melihat nama yang sama, Hyuna."

"Cuma salah satu wanita yang kukencani."

" _Kaukencani?"_

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Tukas Sehun jengkel.

"Oh ya. Kencan sama dengan tidur."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa napa. Cuma baru kali ini aku tahu ada orang yang menamai anak mereka Hyuna,"

"Lantas, baru kali ini aku dengar ada orang yang menamai anak mereka Luhan."

Luhan tertawa geli "Kau menang satu point. Untung tidak Bambi, atau Rusa."

Sejenak Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan, terutama matanya "Entahlah, mungkin itu lebih cocok untukmu."

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, tetapi Luhan menganggap itu karena dia terlalu banya berjemur. Dia bukan Baekhyun, seumut umur dia tidak pernah tersipu sipu "Apakah Hyuna mu itu orang China? Kulihat alamat yang dicantumkan disurat itu adalah provinsi Qiandao.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau yang punya kaitan dengan orang China. Sialan! Hentikan itu!" Teriak Sehun terbata bata.

Luhan sedang berusaha untuk membengkokan lutut Sehun ke kenan, tetapi tidak dapat bergerak karena kejang otot yang dialami oleh lelaki itu. Luhan menambahkan tekanan, dan Sehun mendesis "Sakit?"

"Sialan...ya." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan geram "Bagus?"

"Ya. Tolol. Ayo kita bekerjasama untuk menekuknya. Akan tiba saatnya ketika kau berusaha menekuknya dan aku akan berusah sebaliknya. Pada saat itu kau akan membenciku setengah mati."

"Buat aku bisa berjalan lagi Luhan, dan aku akan mencintaimu."

Sesaat mereka saling tatap, Luhan-lah yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak itu. Mereka berdua harus memeras kerigat dan tenaga. Namun Luhan tetap tidak menyerah. Hingga ia dan Pete berhasil memindahkan Sehun ke meja meiring dan membuatnya berdiri disana selama hampir setengah jam.

"Kau menipuku kan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum, tampak sangat bangga akan dirinya sendiri "sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini."

"Kalau begitu kau memang dungu meninggalkan rumah sakit."

"kelihatanya tidak begitu berguna, bersandar pada meja yang sebenarnya berdiri untukku."

"Tapi ini berguna. Karena kau sudah mahir dengan yang ini, kita bisa beralih pada yang lebi besar dan lebih bagus."

Ketika dibaringkan kembali ke ranjangnya, Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega tak terkira "Aku selalu merasa bahwa akan terguling jatuh dari meja itu. Akus enang itu sudah selesai."

"Belum selesai, Oh Sehun. Istirahat lima menit. Lalu kita benar benar latihan."

Luhan melintasi kamar lima menit kemudian dengan mengendarai kursi roda dan melambaikan tangan dengan gaya teaterikal pada Sehun.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga.**

 **Sorry baget karena aku ngga bisa update seperti yang dulu ku janjikan. Padahal aku udah pede baget bisa update ini sekali seminggu karena kupikir Cuma ngetik doang, tapi aku sadar sekarang, kalau ternyata semuanya ngga segampang itu.**

 **Mian.**

 **Anyway, ada satu pertanyaan reader yang nyangkut di otaku sampai sekarang,** _ **"Apakah ayah paken nana apa engga?"**_ **well, seperti yang kalian tebak, ayah ngga pernah pake celana aka setengah telanjang dibalik selimutnya dalam chapter chapter sebelumya. Di Chapter ini pun dia cuma pake kancut doang wahahaha.**

 **Udah itu aja sih. Hope u like it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**SEHUN'S FALL**

(Remake story from Sandra Brown novel ; Adam's Fall – Jatuhnya Sang Adam)

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

.

 _HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT_

.

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

"Bip, bip." Dengan kursi roda Luhan mengelilingi kamar Sehun beberapa kali dan berhenti didepan ranjang. Dia tersenyum dan membunyikan denting pelan, lalu berkata "Kursi roda ini dibuat sesuai pesanan. Roda kabel, bantalan khusus, _power steering_. Jarak tempuh masih rendah juga. Tepat sekali Tuan, anda tidak sia sia menghambur hamburkan uang demi benda ini."

Begitu Luhan selesai mengoceh, dia mengaharapkan Sehun akan berkomentar atau apa, namun lelaki itu tidak melakukannya, malahan kerutan didahinya semakin dalam, tanda tidak suka "Singkirkan benda sialan itu dari hadapanku."

" _Apa?_ kupikir kau akan senang sekali."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan, aku tak sudi merepotkan diriku sendiri dengan meninggalkan ranjangku hanya untuk menggelinding dengan kursi roda yang tak kuinginkan. Dokter itu mengatakan aku mendapatkan kemajuan dari sini, itu cukup bagus buatku."

"Oh, aku menyayangkannya." Luhan meloncat dari kursi roda dan membelalak pada Sehun "Kau bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di ranjang?"

"Kalau perlu."

Luhan menggeleng keras "Yah, kau boleh siap menyerah, tapi aku tidak."

"Apa urusanya itu denganmu?"

"Kau pasienku."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kau berada dibawah mengawasanku, sampai kau bisa melawanku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan bergegas kepintu dan membukanya "Pete naik kesini!" teriaknya dengan gaya yang tidak elit sama sekali. Sesaat kemudian terdengar derap suara sepatu Pete di tangga.

"Ya Ruhan?"

"Bantu aku memindahkan Sehun-ssi ke kursi rodanya. Lalu bawa van ke pintu depan."

"Kita pergi?"

"Tepat. Kita pergi dan dia juga." Dikedikannya kepala kebelakang dan menunjuk Sehun.

Wajah Sehun mengeruh, dan rahangnya juga "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Ya ya, kau datang kesini untuk mati dengan cara seperti orang indian kuno, atau gajah yang pergi kepegunungan untuk menemui ajalnya, kau datang eksini untuk mengasihani dirimu sendiri dan membiarkan otot otot kakimu yang sempurna dan bagus itu mengerut." Luhan menusukan telunjuknya ke dada Sehun "Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu."

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku melakukan apa apa yang tak ingin kulakukan."

"Kau benar, tapi sebelum kau berhenti berpikir, ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu."

"Oh, tidak?" Luhan menampilkan senyum menawan yang segera menghilang digantikan ekspresi kaku. "Perhatikan aku." Ia menghampiri tempat tidur "Oke Pete, aku yang atas, kau kakinya.'

Luhan melangkah kebelakang Sehun, membungkukan tubuh lelaki itu kedepan mulai dari pinggang. Ia menyelipkan lengannya kebawah lengan Sehun, mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, kedua tangannya mengait didepan dada Sehun.

Sehune meronta, menggapai gapai lengannyan "Simpan tenagamu OH\h Sehun, aku sudah pernah mengatasi laki laki yang limapuluh kilo lebih berat dari kau."

"Lepaskan aku sialan." Sehun beusaha melepaskan kaitan jari jari Luhan, namun Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau tidak diam, kau akan kukekang." Ancam Luhan "Kedua lenganmu akan kuikat, siap Pete?"

"Sialan kau, tidak!" bentak Sehun saat Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya melewati tepi ranjang dan menurunkannya ke kursi roda. Pete yang tidak ingin terlibat tetapi menyadari bahwa betpa pentingnya ini bagi Sehun mengikuti petunjuk Luhan dan meletakan telapak kaki Sehun dari pijakan.

Sekoyong koyongnya Sehun mencengkram lengan kursi dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Luhan tahu siasat itu. Sebelum Sehun berhasil mengangkat tubunya, Luhan sudah mendudukan dirinya diatas kedua paha lelaki itu.

"Jangan coba coba. Kalau kaulakukan, kau akan kuikat, sungguh. Kita akan jalan jajan. Terserah kau mau pergi dengan bermartabat atau tidak."

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan penuh kebencian yang jelas sekali, seakan memang begitulah terapi dalam tahap ini. Luhan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikan dan tidak membalasnya. Tetapi saat ini ia ingin sekali memukul pria itu "Pete ambil _van_ -nya." Pete cepat cepat lari keluar gengan perasaan lega. Luhan beralih kebelakang kursi roda, melepaskan rem dan mendorongnya maju. Tanpa kesulitan mereka sampai di lift yang ditemukan Luhan pagi itu dengan kegirangan. Tetapi karena tubuh Sehun yang tinggi dan berat Luhan mendapat kesulitan untuk mengangkat kursi itu ketika melewati pintu lift. Mereka sampai didepan rumah tepat saat Pete memutar _van_ yang dilengkapi secara khusus. Luhan mendorong kursi roda itu ke lift hidrolik dan mengunci rodanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin tahu misalnya kita mau pergi kemana ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang menatapnya penuh permusuhan sementara lift hidrolik mengangkat kursi rodanya kedalam _van_ .

Sikap yang diperlihatkannya itu sudah menunjukan bahwa dia merasa sangat terhina.

"Kutebak, itu jawaban atas pertanyaanku." Luhan mengamankan kursi roda di dalam _van_ lalu naik "Untuk kau ketahui, Dr. Cho yang mengurus _van_ ini. Kau bebas memakainya selama memerlukannya. Mungkin kau ingin mengirimkan ucapan terimakasih padanya."

Sehun hanya menoleh kesamping dan memandangi jendela dengan jemu. Pete dengan ganjalan bantal pada joknya karena tubuhnya yang pendek, mulai menjalankan mobil itu. Luhan menunjukan arah tetapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa Sehun tahu kemana arah tujuan mereka.

Ketika mobil mereka melewati gerbang lembaga itu barulah Sehun mulai menujukan reaksi. Merasa tertarik. Begitu membaca papan nama yang terdapat disana Sehun memutar kepalanya dan menuntut penjelasan dari Luhan.

"Betul, Oh Sehun. Ini pusat rehabilitasi untuk penderinta lumpuh sebagian dan lumpuh total. Kalau kau tidak memiliki begitu banyak uang untuk memfasilitasi dirimu sendiri, kemungikinan besar disinilah kau akan berada. Pelan pelan Pete, aku ingin dia melihat semuannya."

"Lihat kesana," kata Luhan, menunjuk ke depan "Ada dua tim yang sedang bermain basket. Aku yakin tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin berada di kursi roda itu, dan pasti memilih untuk berlarian dengan kaki mereka sendiri, tapi paling tidak mereka masih bisa tertawa, berusaha sebisa mungkin menikmati apa yang tersisa dari keadaan yang mengenaskan ini."

"Berhenti sebentar Pete." Pete mematuhinya "Ada kolam renang disana, kau lihat anak anak itu? Di air mereka kelihatan seperti anak anak biasa. Namun mereka istimewa, karena tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk mencapai kolam, apalagi berenang disana. Mereka tak bisa memanjat papan kolam, apalagi berenang disana. Mereka tak bisa menyelam sampai kedasar kolam."

Karena tidak merasa bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, Luhan memberi isyarat Pete agar meneruskan mobil. Ketika mobil berhenti di tempat penyebrangan, mereka melihat dan menunggu seorang perawat yang tengah mendorong kursi roda dengan pasien lumpuh setengah badan kebawah diatasnya. Pasien muda itu tengah tersenyum pada apa yang dikatakan si perawat.

"Perhatikan dia baik baik. Sehun. Kalian sangat mirip. Tetapi ada dua perbedaan besar. Dia tersenyum dan tidak cemberut, dan kelumpuhannya permanen." Luhan merentangkan tanganya menunjuk seluruh tempat itu "Tepat sekali, semua pasien yang ada disini akan terus duduk di atas kursi roda mereka selama seluruh hidup mereka. Dan toh mereka masih tetap bersyukur masih bisa bergerak, walaupun cuma sejauh itu."

Dengan jengkel diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya "Sedangkan kau... _berani beraninya_ kau bertingkah begitu egois sementara kau punya kesempatan untuk bisa berjalan lagi, hidup nornal lagi, padahal mereka tidak." "Ayo pulang Pete," tukasnya pendek ketika menatap Sehun.

Tidak seorangpun yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang terasa lama itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Luhan menunggu sampai ia tahu Sehun sudah menatap sarapannya dan bercukur sebelum datang ke kamar itu. Sepulangnya pergi malam sebelumnya, Luhan mengembalikan Sehun ke tempat tidurnya, lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu tapa mengucapkan satu patah kata apapun. Meskipun melanggar kode etik profesinya, ia tidak ragu sama sekali waktu membawa Sehun ke tempat rehabilitasi itu. Pasien itu layak mendaatkan terapi kejut. Seharusnya dia juga tidak boleh meninggalkan Sehun setelahnya, namun jika dia tidak melakukannya, Luhan takut bahwa dia akan menghambur memeluk Sehun sepanjang malam itu dan tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

Sekarang ia berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Sehun, tidak tahu apakah ia harus berjaga jaga dari gelas terbang atau tidak. Namun begitu melihatnya Sehun hanya meletakan cangkir kopi pada menja disampingnya bukannya melemparkannya ke arah Luhan seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Selamat pagi." Sahut Luhan :Tidur nyenyak?"

"Sekitar jam 3 pagi aku mengalami kejang otot beberapa kali."

"Harusnya kau panggil aku," Sehun mengangkat bahu. Aku pegangan pada restok gantung untuk mengubah posisi. Kejang kejang itu menghilang."

"Sakit?"

"Seperti kejang pada umumnya."

"Pada betis mu?"

"Sebagian besar pada paha belakang."

"Seharusnya kau meminum pil pereda rasa sakit."

"Aku berhasil mengatasi ini tanpa minum sebutir pun." Sehun melirik kebawah ke arah ujung jari kkinya yang menonjol dibalik selimut. Luhan memilih tetap diam dan membiarkan Sehun berbicara. Setalah diam sejenak, Sehun memandang Luhan dan bertanya "Kenapa aku tidak kau tonjok saja?"

"Ketika kau sedang duduk di kursi roda, dan tidak siap berkelahi. Kau pasti menganggapku monster."

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat membentuk senyum penyesalan, tetapi matanya berbinar binar gembira "tingkahku memang sungguh sungguh menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak membantah sama sekali."

"Bagaimana..." Sehun berhenti untuk berdehem "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang pusat rehabilitasi itu?"

"Dr. Cho yang memberitahuku. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi sukarelawan disana jika aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk mengurusimu disini."

"Sudah bertahun tahun aku tinggal disini, dan aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ada rumah sakit itu," kata Sehun sementara matanya menerawang kearah jendela.

Luhan mengenali gejala melankolia pada diri Sehun. Tujuannya membawa Sehun ke pusat rehabilitas itu telah tercapai, namun dia tidak mengharapkan reaksi lebih dari itu, jangan sampai Sehun jadi depresi.

"Kemarin aku sudah memberimu kejutan yang keterlaluan," kata Luhan "maka jika aku kau maafkan, aku akan memaafkan semua tingkahmu yang menyebalkan selama ini. Setuju? Selain itu jika kau tidak bertingkah seperti itu aku sudah pasti menganggapmu abnormal. Semua pasien terutama sekali lelaki muda dan atletis seperti kau, mengalami tahap menyebalkan itu terlebih dahulu."

"Karena mereka tak akan pernah bisa berhubungan seks lagi."

"Mulanya, dan kebanyakan begitu." Kata Luhan tertawa

"Alasan kuat tang patut di perhatikan, kau setuju kan?"

"Ya."Sahu Luhan ragu "tetapi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu hari ini, hari ini kau akan berlatih pindah ke kursi roda sendiri."

"tak akan berhasil." Sehun menggeleng kesal "Aku tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya."

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau akan segera berkeliaran disini tak lama lagi. Untunglah yang membangun rumah ini dulu sudah mempertimbangkan memasang lift"

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang lift itu. Seharusnya kan itu rahasia, Pete memberitahumu ya?"

"Tidak. Aku menemukannya ketika diam diam mengamati rumah ini."

"Apa lagi yang kau temukan?"

"Persediaan brendimu, dan koleksi filem porno mu,"

"Minum brendiku?"

"Satu dua teguk."

"Bagus?"

"Enak."

"Nonton filemku?"

"Menjijikan, memuakan, dan membuatku ingin muntah."

"Kau melebih lebihkan"

"Itu kan kata kata yang sama artinya,"

Sehun berkedip kedip mengejek Luhan "berapa banyak filem yang kau tonton sebelum memutuskan filem itu menjijikan, dan memuakan, dan seterus seterusnya?"

"Empat." Sehun tertawa Luhan membela diri "yah, aku kan Cuma melewatkan waktu. Tadi aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu pagi ini pasienku akan bertingkahtak mau meninggalkan ranjang untuk melanjutkan latihan. Aku mencoba menyusun rencana untuk menghindarinya."

"Berhasil?"

"Jelas tidak."

Mereka tertawa berbarengan. Keduanya sama sama tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata bergurau begini menyenangkan juga.

Luhan mengerakan badannya supaya tampak lebih profesional "Tebak apa aku terpaksa jadi tukang dorong atau tidak." Sehun mengerang "sekarang ayo bangun sebisamu."

"Meskipun pakai kusri roda, aku tak bakal kemana mana."

"Sekarang Pete dan tukang kayu dibawah sedang memasang jalur landai disemua pintu, supaya kau bisa bergerak kesemua penjuru rumah"

"Hore," kata Sehun memutar bola matanya

"Kau ingin melakukan ini atau tidak?"Luhan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Sehun, membuat kaos tanpa lengan miliknya tertarik kebelakang.

Sehun bersiul "Aku suka ketika kau menjadi kasar,"

"Kau belum lihat saja ketika aku jadi _panas_ "

Mata Sehun nyaris terbelalak kaget, lalu menyengit sedikit "Aku suka itu."

"Tentu kau suka." Gumam Luhan menggoda sambil melontarkan senyum menjanjikan yang buru buru ditariknya kembali "Tapi tidak hari ini."

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya hati hati."

"Hati hati?"

"Aku bisa melihat putingmu."

Perut Luhan serasa diaduk aduk, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terpengaruh "Apakah dengan melihatnya akan membantumu bangun dari tempat tidur?"

"Mungkin, ayo coba."

Sehun menarik ujung kaos Luhan, namun ditepis oleh Luhan "Sori, itu tidak termasuk jadwal hari ini."

Laki laki yang pernah merayu Luhan berasal dari berbagai kalangan, mulai dari para pekerja bagunan dijalai sampai pada ahli bedah di koridor rumah sakit. Dengan mudah dia bisa mengatasi semuanya, jarang sekali dia yang kebingungan seperti saat ini.

Para pasien laki laki sering berlaku tidak sopan hanya untuk mengagetkan staf rumah sakit. Seperti anak anak, mereka ingin melihat seberapa jauh mereka bisa berbuat sebelum dimarahi.

Namun Sehun tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak tampak seperti anak anak. Tidak terdengar seperti anak anak. Bahkan tidak ada sorot nakal dimatanya seperti kebanyakan pasien pria yang kerap kali menggodanya. Sehun kelihatan benar benar serius. Semerta merta Luhan tertarik untuk enarik tangan Sehun dan menariknya ke dadanya. Digeleng gelengkannya kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan gagasan tersebut.

"Bisakah kita kembali pada urusan pekerjaan?" tanya Luhan tegas.

"Tentu."

Dengan cengiran Sehun, Luhan tahu bahwa pikiran laki laki tiu masih pada hal _senang senang_ , bukan pekerjaan. Tetapi Luhan akan mengaturnya "bagaimana bisepmu?"

"Baik, kenapa?"

"Nikmatilah, karen besok kau akan menggunakannya untuk memindahkan tubuhmu dari ranjang ke kursi roda."

Sehun mengangguk "Mengerti."

"Tunggu sebentar, Jagoan." Sambil tertawa Luhan memegang bahu Sehun dan mendorongnya kembali berbaring "Untuk itu ada tekniknya."

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku." Tuntut Sehun dengan nada tidak mengenal penolakan yang membuat menejer hotel langsung mengambil tindakan dan para pelayan kamar yang semberono akan menangis.

Diperlukan hampir setengah jam hingga mereka berhasil memindahkan Sehun ke kursi, dan ketika berhasil keduanya terengah dan kelelahan "Aku ragu ini ada gunanya." Sehun menatap Luhan. Segumpal rambut jatuh menutupi alis matanya yang basah.

Secara refleks Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyibakan rambut tersebut "Akan ada gunanya, aku janji. Ini kan baru pertama kalinya, ingat waktu pertama kali kau mencoba ski di salju? Taruhan, kau juga pasti bilang 'aku ragu ini ada gunanya'"

Sehun mengangguk kecewa "Rasanya aku baru berhenti bilang begitu saat hari ke tiga. Satu satunya olahraga yang ada gunanya pertama kali kulakukan hanyalah seks. Aku perlu waktu setengahkam untuk membujuk wanita itu agar mau bekerjasama sepenuhnya."

"Aku terkejut kau tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari itu. Kedengarannya dia sombong dan tak akan mau menyerah."

"Sombong sekali. Tetapi waktu itu aku tak memikirkan karakternya."

"Dia objek seks untuk nafsu remaja mu."

Sehun tertawa "Aku mengaku salah, tetapi wanita itu juga tidak memikirkan karakterku."

"Jadi kapan peristiwa penting ini terjadi?"

"Ketika perayaan cuseok kelas dua SMA."

"Dan sejak saat itu Seks menjadi olahraga wajib bagimu?"

Sehun menoleh kebelakang sambil mendongak "Tentu. Bukankah bagimu juga begitu?"

"Tentu." Mereka saling tatap. Lama kemudian barulah Luhan berkata "Hei, selama memikirkan hal itu, apa kau mau jalan jalan?"

"Oke." Sehun kembali bersandar di kursi roda. Ketika Luhan tidak juga mendorongnya maju Sehun mendongak padanya penuh harap

"Kau kira aku akan menghambiskan waktu sengangku untuk menjadi tukang dorong pribadimu? Kau salah duga Oh Sehun."

"Untuk semua uang yang kuberikan padamu setiap harinya, harusnya kau bersedia menerbangkan sayap dan terbang kalau kusuruh."

"Kau sudah mengecek ya?"

"Tentu saja."

Luhan gembira bahwa Sehun telah cukup menaruh perhatian pada urusan bisnis dengan menelepon pusat dan mengecek gajinya. Tetapi dia kemudian memandang Sehun seperti orang bingung "Aku orang bebas, bukan anak buahmu yang tujuan hidup satu satunya adalh membahagiakan sang bos besar yang jahat."

Setelah jelas Luhan tak akan melunak Sehun bertanya "Bagaimana cara kau menjalankan benda sialan ini?"

"Ku pikir kau tak akan pernah bertanya." Kata Luhan senang.

Mereka berlatih di teras. Dalam waktu singkat Sehun sudah terbiasa menjalankan kursi rodanya sendiri "ini lumayan" katanya tersenyum lebar "aku pernah melihat orang orang yang berlari maraton dengan kursi roda, dan megangkat roda depannya."

"Jangan coba coba untuk melakukan itu dulu. Paling tidak dalam satu dua hari ini" komentar Luhan "kadang kadang Chanyeol mengangkat roda depan sepeda motornya dan membuat anak anak kegirangan, tapi Baekhyun jadi marah marah."

"Dia lelaki yang hebat, Chanyeol maksudku."

"Ya. Aku senang adikku menemukannya, atau sebaliknya."

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia bersama."

"Mereka benar benar saling mencintai dan romantis. Kadang kadang bikin muak, namun itulah yang dibutuhkan Baekhyu, orang yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya sepenuh hati. Chan adalah pilihan yang tepat." Luhan melirik Sehun "lebih baik daripada kau."

" _Aku?"_

""Dulu aku sempat mengira kalau kau pacaran dengannya kau tahu, bahkan aku mendorongnya untuk bermain main sebentar sebelum menjatuhkan pilihan antara kalian berdua."

"Aku _pacaran_ denganya karena _pekerjaan_ "

"Aku ingat ketika malam kau muncul dipintu dengan karangan bunga mawar, mencari cari ke seluruh penghujung dunia seperti seorang kekasih."

"Malam itu kau menghanguskan kue yang sudah susah suah dipanggangnya. Baekhyun memberitahuku kemudian." Jelas Sehun sambil lalu membuat Luhan terkejut "Malam itu diawali dengan kesialan. Aku ingat bahwa aku dan Chanyeol membawa bunga yang sama."

"Aku ingat tertawa geli melihat Jesper ketakutan. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika Cahnyeol tidak muncul saat itu dengan mata melotot menyeramkan?"

"Maksudmu antara Baek dan aku? Tak ada apa apa, cuma itu saja. Kami tetap jadi partner bisnis, tidak lebih. Jangan salah duga mengenai aku. Baek cukup manis, aku senang menjadi temannya, namun cuma sampai batas itu. Tapi aku tahu apa yang diinginkannya dan apa yang dibutuhkannya, dan aku bukan orang itu."

"Suami dan ayah anak anaknya. Tempat itu bukan buatmu ya?"

"Sama denganmu."

"Cinta dan seks adalah hiburan."

"Betul." Sahut Sehun pendek. Lalu menatap Luhan tajam "Betul kan?"

"Oh ya. Tepat sekali. Begitulah kita." Jawab Luhan sambil mengambil alih kemudi kursi roda dan mendorongnya kesamping tempat tidur "Sekarang untuk mengembalikanmu ke tempat tidur, kita harus membalikm prosedur tadi."

Sehun mengerang "Maksudmu, kita harus melakukannya _lagi_?"

 **TBC**

 **Aloha semuanya**

 **Nih, aing udah berusaha buat update secepat yang aing bisa. Seneng deh liat banyak yang ngereview panjang panjang, hehe, buat chapter ini juga yak kkekke.**

 **Anyway, buat yang bingung sama pertanyaan ayah soal ciuman itu, ciuman yang dimaksud itu adalah ciuman yang ada di Chap 2, mereka kan baru kissing sekali.**

 **Nah itu aja deh, gomaowo semua.**

 **Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 6

SEHUN'S FALL

(Remake story from Sandra Brown novel ; Adam's Fall – Jatuhnya Sang Adam)

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

Mereka masih bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing, tetapi hubungan mereka berkembang secara drastis.

Sehun masih memaki Luhan dan menuduhnya sebagai manusia tidak berperasaan yang memaksakan dirinya melampaui ambang sakit dan daya tahannya dengan sangat kejam, Luhan masih mengejek Sehun dan menuduhnya sebagai anak orang kaya tak bernyali yang baru pertama kali menghadapi kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

Sehun mengatakan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menangani pasien dengan layak, Luhan mengatakan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mengatasi penderiatanya dengan layak.

Menurut Sehun, Luhan mengejeknya habis habisan.

Menut Luhan, Sehun merengek terus terusan.

Dan begitulah selanjutnya. Tetapi segalanya benar benar menjadi lebih baik.

Sehun jadi agak mempercayai Luhan. Ia mulai mendengarkan ketika Luhan memberitahu bahwa ia tidak berusaha cukup keras, dan seharusnya lebih berkonsentrasi. Ia juga mendengarkan ketika Luhan menasihati bahwa ia berusah terlalu keras dan perlu beristirahat sebentar.

"Sudah kubilang kan?" Luhan berdiri di sisi kaki ranjang Sehun, menerapi pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku masih belum siap ber-tap dance"

"Tapi kau sudah bisa merasakan."

"Jempolku kau tusuk dengan jarum!"

"Tapi kau sudah bisa merasakan." Luhan berhenti memutar kaki Sehun dan memandang ke arah tempat tidur , menuntut Sehun setuju.

"Aku sudah bisa merasakan." Pengakuan itu diucapkannya dengan gerutuan, tetapi Sehun tidak dapat menyemunyikan senyum senangnya.

"Hanya dalam dua setengah minggu." Luhan bersiul "Kau sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan, Tuan. Hari ini aku menghubungi Honolulu dan memesan satu set palang paralel. Ku akan segera bisa berdiri diantaranya."

Senyum Sehun memudar "Aku takkan pernah bisa melakukannya."

"Itu juga yang kau katakan dengan kursi roda. Santailah sedikit."

"Kau sendiri santailah sedikit." Sehun mengerang kesakitan ketika Luhan menekuk lututnya kearah dadanya.

"Tidak. Sampai kau berjalan."

"Kalaukau terus terusan pakai celana pendek itu, sebentar lagi aku akan lari. Kau akan kukejar.

"Janji. Janji."

"Rasanya aku sudah memintamu untuk berpakaian yang lebih sopan."

"Ini Hawaii, Oh Sehun. Semua orang berpakaian santai, atau kalau kau belum pernah dengar? Sekarang aku akan menahan gerakanmu. Dorong lututmu ke tanganku. Nah, begitu. Agak keras. Bagus."

"Ah, God!" Keluh Sehun diantara kertakan giginya. Ia mengikuti istruksi Luhan, yang membuat otot otot betisnya terus terusan meregang. "Kaki belakangmu terbakar matahari." Katanya sambil berusaha mendorong lututnya lebih keras.

"Kau memperhatikan?" Luhan menjawab.

"Bagaimana aku tidak memperhatikannya? Kau sodorkan padaku setiap kali kau dapat kesempatan. Kupikir kakimu itu cukup panjang. Pasti sampai ketiak. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa orgasme kalau begitu? Apa sih yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kakiku terbakar matahari. Oke, Sehun naik sedikit, lalu coba lagi. Ayo sekarang, jangan berlagak bego. Sekali lagi" Luhan memilih untuk melanjutkan obrolan konyol itu guna mengalihakn Sehun dari rasa sakitnya "Kakiku gosong karena kemarin siang aku tertidur dipinggir kolam."

"Jadi untuk itu kau dibayar mahal? Tiduran di tepi kolam renangku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Setelah diam sejenak untuk berfikir Luhan menambahkan "Aku juga berenang." Sehun melontarkan pandangan penuh ancaman dan menekan kakinya ke telapak tangan Luhan "Bagus Sehun. Bagus. Sekali lagi."

"Katamu itu yang terakhir."

"Aku bohong."

"Dasar keji."

"Penakut."

Segalanya berkembang.

0-0-0

"Baekhyun bisa melengkung dengan sempurna, sehingga membuat guru kami tercengang cengang. Kakinya yang bagus itu selalu muncul dalam banyak pertunjukan, membuat kami dan yang lainya dalam kelas itu menginginkannya. Dia penari yang sempurna dengan penampilan tampa cacat. Dia mendapatkan semua peran tunggal dalam pertunjukan. Kalau dia menari, semua mata guru berkaca kaca. Aku selalu ditaruh di barisan belakang. Punggungku melengkung seperti angsa yang mencoba menari Swan Lake. Guru menangis juga kalau aku tampil, tapi alasannya berbeda." Derai tawa Sehun terasa di ujung ujung jari Luhan ketika ia memijit pungung lelaki itu. Luhan senang Sehun sudah tidak tegang lagi.

Pagi itu ia sungguh sungguh mencoba mengetahui batas batas kemampuan Sehun sehingga otot otot Sehun bergetar kehabisan tenaga.

"Ketika kami SMP, ibu memasukan kami berdua ke kursus dansa ballroom. Baekhyun langsung menjadi primadona, sementara aku bergerak seperti seorang robot dan menumpahkan jus di bajuku. Aku memang kacau kalau disuruh menjadi seseorang yang elegan, makanya aku berhenti mencoba dan sebagai gantinya jadi badut kelas. Guru menelepon ibu dan bersedia mengembalikan uang ibuku kalau ibu mau mengelurakanku dari kelas itu. Seingatku dia menggunakan istilah agak diplomatis 'unsur pengacau'."

"Taruhan, kau pasti lega tidak harus kembali ke kelas itu."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, tidak segera menganggapi ucapan itu "Sebenarnya tidak. Masih ada satu kekacauan lagi."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari meja beralas, cukup tinggi hingga bisa menoleh kearah Luhan "Karena kau tidak berhasil melakukannya dalam dansa ballroom?"

"Yeah, itu dan sekitar enam juta usaha keras lainya. Baekhyun selalu dapat nilai A sementara aku selalu dapat nilai B. Tetapi tempat kedua kelihatannya tanggung, maka aku sengaja mulai mendapatkan nilai C. Asal cukup untuk lulus. Adikku murid teladan, kesayangan semua guru. Aku ingin menjadi kebalikan Baekhyun dalam segala hal."

"Kau punya dendam padanya?"

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak dendam. Aku kagum dan menyayanginya. Hanya karena aku tahu sejak awal bahwa aku tak akan pernah menjadi dia, aku ingin jadi benar benar berbeda. Kalau tidak aku takut akan tenggelam jadi pelengkap dan tak akan pernah ada orang yang melihatku."

"Aku benr benar ragu kau akan pernah tidak kelihatan," Kata Sehun sambil berdecak.

"Berbaliklah. Ayo jangan mengerang lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya."

Sehun melakukannya, menggunakan otot otot lengannya, juga otot otot pinggul dan pahanya yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah dapat digunakan kembali. Digesernya dirinya dari meja ke kursi roda, lalu dari kursi roda ke ranjang dengan bantuan yang sedikit sekali.

"Nah, Cukup sudah untuk sekarang," Kata Luhan begitu Sehun bersandar pada bantalnya. "Perlu sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?"

"Ya. Ada susuatu yang bisa kupakai?" Sehun tersenyum terang terangan –menggoda Luhan.

Meskipun kata katanya tajam dan rayuanya kasar, Luhan kedapatan tersipu sipu. "Aku tidak melakukan itu."

"Pernah?"

"Tidak pada pasien."

"Tapi tadi kau menawarkan 'sesuatu'."

"Yang ada di pikiranku adalah mengambilkanmu jus buah, atau mengambilkan remot TV"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah,"

"Oke, sampai jumpa." Luhan berbalik pergi.

"Kenapa tergesa gesa? Kau mau kemana?"

"Belanja."

"Buat apa?"

"Aku perlu beberapa barang."

"Barang apa?"

"Barang pribadi."

"Seperti apa?"

"Banyak tanya. Good bye. Sekarang sudah hampir sore."

"Kau naik van?"

"Mobil sewaanku."

"Pakai van itu, aku ikut dengamu."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku harus berhenti dibeberapa tempat. Kau akan kecapekan sebelum aku siap pulang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan capek."

"Ya, kau akan capek. Selain itu sesudah selesai belanja, kupikir aku akan membantu di pusat rehabiloitas selama satu dua jam."

"Bagaimana dengan aku?"

"Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Berapa lama kau akan menghilang?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun." Sahut Luhan dengan kejengkelan memuncak "Apa bedannya?"

"Akan kuberitahu kau apa bedanya," kata Sehun marah "Aku membayarmu seribu dolar perhari untuk mengurusku"

"Tapi aku punya waktu istirahat karena sudah berkelakukan baik, kan?"

"Kapan kelakukanmu pernah baik?"

"Aku berangkat," kata Luhan dengan bernyanyi.

"Tidak bisa!" panggil Sehun "Mungikin aku membutuhkanmu disini,"

"Pete akan ada disini kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Sampai ketemu."

"Luhan?"

"Apa lagi?" Luhan berbalik menuju tempat tidur. Ekspresinya ramah tapi tidak sabaran.

"Jangan buru buru." Sehun sudah merubah taktiknya. Tidak marah lagi, kini ia merayu "Pete memang ada disini, tapi dia tidak duduk disni dan ngobrol denganku."

"Kau dan aku sudah ngobrol sepanjang hari. Aku sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan."

"Kita akan main uno."

"Kita selalu bertengkar kalau main itu."

"Kalau main Poker?"

"Tidak adil. Kau selalu menang."

"Poker buka pakaian?"

"Tidak adil. Aku akan menang, kau kan hanya pakai celana dalam."

"Kalau begitu buka dulu pakaianmu sampai tinggal celana dalam dan kita bisa mulai dengan adil." Luhan memelototi Sehun. Sambil tertawa Sehun mengalah "Baiklah, tidak main kartu, kita nonton filem."

"kita sudah menonton semuanya. Dua kali."

"Tapi bukan filem biru."

Luhan memasang muka masam "Aku pergi."

"Tidak terlalu sopan ya?"

"Tidak berminat."

"Kau akan jadi berminat, aku janji."

Luhan mengubah cara berdirinya "Kau tahu betul apa maksudku idiot."

Sehun mengigit bir bawahnya beberapa kali "Ayolah Lu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku bosan."

"Tapi aku bukan direktur sosial. Bye Sehun" Ucap Luhan tegas dan meninggalkan lelaki itu sebelum Sehun dapat mengatakan apapun.

Kalau saja Luhan tinggal lebih lama lagi, mungkin saja Sehun akan berhasil mengubah pikirannya. Akhir akhir ini Luhan selalu berada dikamar pria itu lebih lama daripada semestinya. Setiap kali terasa semakin berat meninggalkannya.

0-0-0

"Bagaimana airnya?"

"Rasanya luar bisa. Mau masuk?"

"Tidak, tidak malam ini."

Luhan keluar dari kolam dan meraih handuk pantai. Sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya ia sadar bahwa ia sedang dipandangi oleh Sehun. Karena alasan itulah biasanya ia selalu mengunakan kolam renang ketika Sehun sedang tidur di lantai atas.

Namun malam ini seusai makan malam, lelaki itu memaksa duduk diluar lebih lama daripada biasanya. Terang bulan. Malam yang indah. Setelah berusaha sebisa mungkin menunggu, berharap Sehun akan kembali ke kamarnya, akhirnya Luhan menyerah pada godaan kolam. Dibukanya pakaiannya lalu ia terjun kedalam kolam dan berenang beberapa kali lintasan.

"Ada yang menarik dari surat surat itu?" tanyanya seraya menyeka rambutnya yang basah dengan ujung handuk.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya banyak. Aku tak akan pernah selesai membacanya, apalagi membalasnya."

"Pasti berat dicintai ribuan orang," komentar Luhan sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Tumpukan tumpukan itu mewakili apa?"

Sehun menumouk surat surat itu menjadi beberapa tumpukan diatas meja dihadapannya "Bagus. Jelek. Jelek sekali." Sahutnya sambil menunjuk masing masing tumpukan.

Luhan memiringkan badanya dikursi dan melihat gundukan 'jelek sekali' lalu mengambil satu amplop. "Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun." Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ups. Salah taruh."

"Kupikir kau asal asalan saja menaruhnya."

"Aku memang asal asalan. Aku sedang mengamatimu berenang." Jemari Luhan terhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Sehun "Kenapa kau tidak sekalin saja berenang telanjang."

"Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali?" tanya Luhan, agak tersengal.

"Pasti akan jadi pemandangan yang luar biasa."

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali," Mereka saling pandang agak lama. Akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk pada amplop yang terlupakan itu "Apa kata mereka?"

Luhan merobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Matanya menyusuri isi surat itu. Meskipun hanya sekejab, tapi peristiwa saling pandangnya dengan Sehun tadi semata mata tidak dapat membuatnya fokus pada surat dari Baekhyun

"Mereka berharap kita tidak saling bunuh, dan aku tidak membuatmu terlalu menderita." Sehun bergumam senang "Dia lupa menanyakan kabarku" Gerutu Luhan "Katanya disini Taehyung sedang sedih karena tidak memenangkan kompetisi dance"

"Kasihan sekali, bagaimana dengan Jesper?"

"Dia... dia tidak boleh meninggalkan kamarnya karena mengajari temanya ngomong jorok."

"Pasti belajar dari Luhan samcheon eh?"

Luhan melemparkan handuknya yang basah tepat ke kepala Sehun "Jess sobatku. Menurutnya aku hebat."

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?"

Luhan meneruskan membaca "Dia bilang baik Chanyeol ataupun dia baik. Chanyeol yang jadi masalahnya. 'Tingkahnya semakin aneh sementara waktu melahirkanku sudah semakin dekat.' Oh dengarkan ini. Dia membeli ban baru untuk kedua mobil mereka padahal kecil kemungkinan ban akan kempers dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit" Luhan mendengus "Dia sudah gila karena anak ini."

Sehun tertawa, tetapi terdengar merenung ketika berkata "Tapi pasti menyenangkan,"

"Apa?" tanya Luhan. Dimasukannya surat itu kembali kedalam amplop.

"Kalau kau tahu sudah menciptakan suatu kehidupan manusia," ketika Sehun berpaling dan menatap Luhan matanya menangkap cahaya obor yang berkelap kelip.

"Oh, itu. Yah kukira memang menyenangkan. Kalau kau sendiri yang mengalaminya."

Keduanya hening sesaat. Luhan membuka suara lebih dahulu, "Mengenai surat surat itu, bisakah aku membantumu? Aku tak keberatan membalaskan beberapa surat singkat singkat saja buatmu. Misalnya, 'Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, titik. Tertanda, koma. Oh Sehun.'"

"Aku susah punya banyak orang dikantor untuk mengerjakannya. Akan kusuruh Pete memasukan surat ini ke kardus dan mengirimkannya ke kantor pusat."

"Juga surat surat pribadi?" Secara tidak langsung Luhan menanyaan sekian banyak surat yang diterima Sehun dari Hyuna. Surat itu telah dipisahkan tersendiri dan dibaca, namun sejauh yang Luhan tahu tidak pernah dibalas.

"Kukira, seharusnya aku menjawabnya, hanya saja-" Sehun menhela nafas berat. "Aku merasa terkucilkan. Kau taukan?" ia memandang Luhan meminta persetujuan. Luhan mengangguk, meskipun tidak yakin apa ang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

"Aku merindukan pesta besar di pembukaan Hotel White di Zurich minggu lalu. Biasanya aku ada di sana, menyelengarakan pertunjukan, menyelesaikan detail, memeriksa ini dan itu, memastkan sendiri bahwa semuannya berjalan dengan baik dan menurut jadwal. Tapi-" Sehun berhenti dan mengangkat bahu "-kupikir aku tidak benar benar begitu kehilangan."

"Sudah banyak hal lain yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Sekarang ada jauh lebih banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan, bukan hanya pesta pembukaan hotel itu. Kecelakaan itu mengubah cara pandangmu pada hal ha itu. Hal hal yang kau prioritaskan jadi lain."

"Kuduga itulah sebabnya. Atau mungkin aku cuma lelah. Sejak ayahku meninggal dan aku mulai bekerja sendirian, aku terdorong untuk memiliki lebih banyak, membuat lebih banyak, melakukan lebih banyak."

"Terlalu ngotot."

"Ya."

Luhan mengetahui kisah pria itu dari adiknya Baekhyun. Sehun mewarisi beberapa motel menengah dari ayahnya. Dijualnya motel motel itu segera sesudah surat wasiat di sahkan hakim. Dengan uang hasil penjualan itu ia mmbangun sebuah hotel berbintang satu yang segera menikmati kesuksesan. Hotel pertamanya itu tumbuh menjadi delapan belas hotel lainnya. Dimanapun ia berlokasi. Hotel White selalu unggul dalam kualitas dan pelayanan.

Sehun memiliki modal harta peninggalan dari kedua rang tuanya, namun dapat dikatakan bahwa sesungguhnya ia juwan sejati.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan hidupku bahkan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi," ia mengaku kepada Luhan sekarang "kedengaranna tidak sensitif ya?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Luhan seraya tersenym lembut "orang orang pada iri pada hidupmu,"

"Itu kusadari. Aku tak bangga dengan rasa bosan yang ku miliki. Kenapa aku bosan?"

"Semua tujuanmu sudah tercapai dan kaudah tidak punya tantangan lagi. Itulah sebabnya kau ciptakan tantangan sendiri seperti mendaki gunung itu."

Sehun jadi agak murung "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku, Suho Hyung dan Kris Hyung merencanakan pendakian itu. Sulit bagiku membayangkan diriku sendiri terlibat dalam kejadian macam itu lagi. Aku sudah diundang untuk menghabiskan musim semi berikutnya di atas kapal pesiar selama sebulan penuh di Laut Mediterania. Aku belum pernah libur panjang dari kerjaku, dan kalaupun pernah aku tak begitu menikmatnya. Sekarang aku merasa begitu jauh dari semuanya- orang orang itu, mobil mobil keren itu, makanan lezat, kapal kapal bagus. Hotel hotel itu. Wanita wanita. Ia berpaling dan menatap Luhan lekat lekat.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Itu akan berlalu. Kau merasa tekucil dan jauh karena kau sendirian. Kau harus memaksa pusat perhatianmu kembali normal. Saat itu terjadi kau akan merasa biasa lagi."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Oh ya," kata Luhan "Dorongan untuk bertindak berlebihan sudah jadi watakmu. Hasrat untuk meraih sukses kau warisi seperti matamu yang bagus itu. Baekhyun bilang energimu yang tak terbendung itu selalu membuatnya kewalahan kerja padamu. Dia menggambarkanmu sebagai orang yang tak bisa diam. Itu akan kembali."

"Tapi tak akan pernah sama. Maksudku secara fisik," katanya ketika dilihatnya Luhan akan membantah. "Pikiranku tentang hidup dan manusia tidak akan sama."

"Sehun, kau memang tak akan pernah jadi sama. Suatu ketika kelak barangkali kau akan sangat bersyukur pernah mengalami kejadian ini."Luhan beranjak meninggalkan kursi panjang an menghampiri kursi roda Sehun, menariknya menjauh meja "Sejujujurnya," katanya dengan nada yang jauh lebih ingan "semua omongan berat ini membuatku capek. Sekarang sudah malam kan?"

"Aku tidak capek."

"Jangan membantah... Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan kekuatan dan kegesitan yang mencengangkan Luhan, laki laki itu meraih kebelakang kursi roda, menangkap tangan Luhan dan menariknya memutar kedepan kursi roda. Luhan terduduk mendarat dipangkuan Sehun. Kedua lengannya langsung memeluk Luhan dengan gesit dan menahannya agar tetap tempat.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Ulang Sehun menyeringai, seksi kalau boleh jujur "Kau tidak tahu? Aku memangkumu."

Kata kata Sehun mengetarkan hati Luhan, tetapi ditatapnya laki laki itu dengan tajam "Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Gerakan tiba tiba seperti ini bisa membahayakan."

"Tindakanku tidak tiba tiba. Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya selama berhari hari."

"Mempertimbangkan apa?"

Sehun menunduk ke bibir Luhan dan kemudian menciumnya. Ia ahli melakukannya, Luhan berfikir diantara serangan mendadak yang diberikan Sehun, tak diragukan lagi ia telah sangat berpengalaman dalam berciuman. Dengan lembut bibirnya menghisap bibir Luhan hingga bibir mereka menyatu. Lidahnya aktif tetapi tidak terburu buru. Perlahan menyusup kedalam mulut Luhan.

Sambil menggemakan suara bergetar dalam tenggoran Sehun, Luhan balas menciumnya. Lalu sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak berbuat demikian, Luhan memiringkan kepalanya mundur dan menjauh "Tidak. Sehun."

"Ya." Bibir Sehun yang menjelajah menemukan leher Luhan yang melengkung dan mendamba

"Ini bukan bagian dari program terapi."

"Ini bagian dari programku," bisik Sehun mengungkapkan hasratnya yang menggebu. Tangannya terulur ke bagian depan celana Luhan. Sambil menundukan kepalanya, Sehun mengusapkan puncak hidungnya ke puncak dada Luhan yang menegang. Lalu lidahnya menyapu bagian itu.

Luhan merintih, yang bisa saja diartikan sebagai kenikmatan, penyesalan, atau rasa bersalah. Atau gabungan dari semuannya. "Sehun stop. Kumohon. Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

"Biar saja aku tak tahu." Dengan lembut digigitnya puncak dada Luhan yang kemerahan itu, dan dicuminya bagian itu dengan menekankan bibirnya.

"Kau menginginkanku hanya karena aku ada disini."

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Karena kau tergantung padaku."

"Karena kau seksi sekali."

"Kau sudah pernah menciumku sebelumnya,"

"Itu bukan ciuman, itu penghinaan."

"Dan ini lanjutannya. Polanya tepat sekali. Pertama kemarahan, lalu pemujaan. Kau salah ini hanya ketergantungan, bukan hasrat."

"Aku tak pernah salah mengenali hasratku, Luhan." Sambil mengucapkan kata kata itubibirnya kembali menggoda puting Luhan.

Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun maulai mengambil alih "Jangan. Jangan."

Sehun mengabaikan permohonan Luhan yang terdengar makin sayup. Dengan lembut bibirnya mengulum dan menghisap "kau sangat manis Luhan," gumamnya sambil mengalihkan mulutnya ke puncak dada Luhan yang satunya "apakah seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu manis?"

Luhan menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rambut Sehun, bermaksud untuk menarik kepala lelaki itu menjauhinya. Namun ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Mulut Sehun begitu hangat dan basah memberinya kenikamatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa panas meliputi puncak dadanya diantara pahanya, menciptakan hasrat menggebu gebu yang indah sekali "Ini salah Sehun, salah sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku untuk melakukannya?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam dalam Luhan yang tengah kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Luhan, suaranya bernada putus asa dan bingung. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun menyapu bibir Luhan dengan ciuman "Karena kau begitu ingin dicium sama seperti aku begitu ingin menciummu. Jangan bohong. Aku tak akan percaya."

Sementara mulutnya menangkap mulut Luhan lagi, tangan Sehun menyentuh bongkahan bokong Luhan. Dengan lembut diremasnya kedua daging padat itu dan lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Luhan. Perlahan ibu jarinya menyusup ke belahan bokong Luhan dan bermain main.

Tanpa daya Luhan menumpangkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak mengenakan kemeja, kulitnya yang sudah dikenal Luhan dengan begitu akrab hanya dengan menyentuhnya terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Luhan ingin memeluk leher Sehun dan mendekatkan kehangatan dadanya yang berotot kepada kulitnya yang telanjang, tetapi ditahannya gairah itu.

Otaknya memang buntu karena desakan nafsu, namun cukup jernih untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang melanggar sumpah profesionalnya tanpa sungguh sungguh mengetahui bagaimana itu bisa terjadi atau pada bagian mana ia telah kehilanggan kendali. Tidak, ia hatus kembali memagang kendali.

Didorongnya bahu Sehun pada saat yang bersamaan ia bangkit berdiri. Bokser yang ia kenakan untuk berenang telah terlepas dari tempatnya yang seharusnya, dan ia membungkuk mengambilnya kemudian membelakangi Sehun untuk memakainya kembali. Setelah berbalik kembali menghadap Sehun, ia meraih handuk pantainya dan menyelubungkannya ketubuhnya hingga hanya sedikit sekali bagian kulitnya yang tampak.

Tanpa sepatah katapun -dan dengan sisa sisa sikap profesionalitas yang masih bisa dikerahkannya sementara bibirnya masih berdenyut denyut akibat ciuman lelaki itu, dan putingnya masih mengeleyar- Luhan melangkah kebelakang kursi roda Sehun dan mendorongnya. Mereka sampai di kamar Sehun dan ia memindahkan Sehun dari kursi rodannya ke ranjang tanpa bicara. Begitu Sehun sudah terbaring, Luhan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap Sehun.

"Aku kaget karena peristiwa tadi,"

"Kau teransang karena peristiwa tadi."

Luhan tersentak, memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan menyangkal kenyataan itu "Kita akan melupakan semua itu," katanya.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kau tak akan bisa."

"Kita anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Mustahil."

"Tak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kalau terjadi lagi aku akan pergi."

"Bohong."

"Selamat malam,"

"Semoga mimpi indah sayang,"

Luhan meniggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kembali perasaanya teraduk aduk. Cahaya bulan yang bagaikan perak menembus masuk melalui kaca jendela jendelanya. Karpet yang diinjaknya terasa luar biasa. Dengan hati hati ia mendudkan diri di ujung tempat tidur, seakan akan itu adalah tepi jurang yang curam.

Dengan mata menerawang ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa bengkak. Dijilatnya bibir bawahnya. Masih terasa Sehun.

Dipejamkannya matanya rapat rapat, dan bertentangan dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala, ia mendesah oenuh kerinduan. Ia tidak percaya hal ini akan pernah benar benar terjadi padanya. Selama ini ia merasa aman karena sudah memegang teguh janji bahwa ia tak akan pernah terlibat secara emosional dengan para pasiennya. Peraturan itu tercantum jelas pada halaman satu buku pegangan para terapis fisik.

Namun sekarang ia duduk disini, dengan perasaan kacau balau, ujung ujung syarafnya memanas, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Belum pernah ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Oh, memang beberapa kali pantatnya di tepuk pasiennya. Ada juga pasien yang pernah mencoba meremas kelaminya ketika ia menangani bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Ia sering diraba raba dan di colek colek oleh pasien yang tergila gila padanya dan merasa jatuh cinta padanya karena ia akrab dengan mereka. Ia menghindari godaan godaan yang tak diinginkannya, menolak hal hal yang membahayakannya karena profesionalitas, dan melupakanya secepat hal itu datang.

Tapi yang ini tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Kalaupun ya, tidak akan segera dilupakannya. Ingin ia mengingkari peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi, ingin juga ia mengingkari akibatnya. Namun telah terjadi. Dan meninggalkan jejak yang begitu hebat. Bukti buktinya ada. Di anatara kedua pahanya. Pada bibirnya yang membengkak. Pada tonjolan kecil didadanya.

Dilepaskannya handuk yang menyelubungi tubuhnya semenjak ia meninggalkan kolam dan dipandanginya selangkangannya. Ya begitu nyata, bukan hanya imajinasi. Lalu kedua putingnya, putingnya masih kemerahan, lembab dan perih. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh mereka

Tiba tiba ia teronjak ketika mendengar telefon berbunyi. Disambarnya benda yang menjadi sumber bunyi mengagetkan itu dan berseru "Apa? Maksudnya hallo, maksudnya hallo."

"Hyung, ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Kuberitahu kau ada apa Baek ku yang manis," omel Luhan dengan nada garang "Kau membangunkanku, itu yang terjadi. Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang"

"Ups sorry, pasti karena perbedaan waktu. Memangnya jam berapa disana?"

"Mana aku tahu jam berapa sekarang, yang jelas ini sudah malam, apa masih kurang?"

"Mianhae." Kata Baekhyun penuh penyesalan "tapi setidaknya aku bawa kabar bagus."

"Bayinya?" tanya Luhan. Suasana hatinya langsung berubah.

"Bukan, belum. Kata dokter masih beberapa minggu lagi."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Seperti balon udara empuk. Bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

"Dia..." Luhan agak bimbang mendengar nama lelaki itu kembali disebut "Dia... ekhm... baik. Baik."

"Lebih kuat?"

Luhan menelan ludah, mengingat kembali kekuatan yang telah dirasakannya menekan pinggulnya ketika ia duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu "Ho-oh, pasti lebih kuat."

"Kau baik baik saja hyung? Kalian tidak saling bunuh kan?"

"Tidak. Cuma sudah nyaris."

"Itulah sebabnya aku menelfon. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan penggantimu."

Luhan mematung "Pengganti?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak diunjung sana, lalu ia berkata "Aku tidak salah sambung kan? Ini benar hyung ku LuHan kan?"

"Sorry Baek." Luhan berkata sambil menggosok pelipisnya "Aku tahu kedengaranya agak aneh, tapi aku lupa, lagipula sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita membicarakan itu."

"Lupa?" ulang Baekhyun tidak percaya "Kau masih saja pelupa."

"Aku... yeah memang." Ia jengkel pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak gembira mendengar kabar tentang penggantinya itu, tetapi ia tidak mau Baekhyun tahu. Ia mengganti pembicaraan "Kenapa baru lama sekali baru ketemu orangnya?"

"Kami minta nama nama dari supervisor-mu di rumah sakit. Dia memberikan beberapa dan kami mewawancarai mereka semua, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun dengan meerka satupun. Lalu kemarin kami mewawancarai seorang pria setengah baya yang sangat direkomendasikan. Aku dan Channie langsung sepakat dia akan bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dia siap bersedia, dan bisa ditempatkan segera. Besok jika kau bilang begitu.

"Aku tahu."

"Kedengaranya kau tidak terlalu senang Hyung?"

"Oh, aku senang. Hanya saja-pria setengah baya katamu?"

"Lima puluhan."

"Hmmm."

"Lu Hyung, ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, cuma pusing. Aku kau bangunkan ingat? Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna ini."

Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami kenapa ia tidak sedang berjingkrak jingkrak kegirangan mendengarkan kemungkinan besok ia sudah bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, meninggalkan Sehun.

Satu, ia dan Sehun baru saja bisa menyesuaikan diri.

Dua, ia dan Sehun sedang membuat kemajuan pesat menuju kesembuhan pria itu.

Tiga, ia dan Sehun baru saja berpelukan di kursi roda...

Luhan mencoba sejujurnya menetapkan mana diantara alasan alasan diatas yang paling membuatnya ragu ragu untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu sekarang. Benar, ia ingin melihat Sehun sampai sembuh. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dihampiri Sehun begitu lelaki itu bisa berjalan nantinya. Ia ingin berbagi kemenangan dengan Sehun atas kelumpuhan sementara ini. Ia ingin mencium Sehun lagi.

Tetapi itu tak akan terjadi.

Ia tak akan membiarkanya terjadi. Alasan Sehun untuk menciumnya benar benar di luar yang ada dalam buku teks. Alasanya untuk mencium Sehun terlalu absurd untuk dipercaya. Maka dari itulah ia akan menganggap persitiwa malam ini adalah sebagai penyimpangan dan berjanji bahwa hal semacam ini tak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Itu hanya kasus. Bodoh sekali kalau sampai mengorbankan semua kemajuan yang telah mereka capai hanya untuk satu kesemberonoan kecil. Penyesuaian diri dengan terapis lainya mungkin aka mengakibatkan kemunduran kondisi Sehun lagi. Apakah itu akan baik bagi pasien? Tidak. Apakah keputusanya seharusnya berdasarkan pada apa yang baik bagi pasien? Ya.

"Aku tidak ingin pengganti."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terperangah. Luhan mengulangi kalimatnya "Sadarkah kau betapa lama dan sulitnya aku dan suamiku untuk menemukan orang ini?"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

"Kau kan bisa bilang lebih awal kalau sudah berubah pikiran."

"Aku baru saja menyadarinya. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku juga minta maaf pada Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah "Baiklah. Wawancara wawancara itu membuat waktu menunggu kelahrian bayi ini jadi lebih cepat. Bagaimanapun aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sepenuh hati melakukannya. Aku dan dia selalu menganggapmu sebagai pilihan terbaik. Kami gembira Sehun berada di tanganmu yang andal."

Tangan Sehun juga andal, pikir Luhan. Telapak tangannya menjadi lembab hanya karena membayangkan remasan remasan Sehun yang meransang "Yah, kalau kau sudah selesai Baekiee, aku mau tidur lagi."

"Yakin kau tida apa apa hyung? Kedengarannya kau aneh."

"Aku baik baik saja. Peluk anak anak buatku, cium saudara iparku yang tampan. Dah..." Cepat cepat ia menutup telfon sebelum Baekhyun kembali menyela.

Namun tidak semudah itu ia dapat menghilangkan hati nuraninya. Saat ia menarik selimut dan membenamkan diri dibaliknya, ia memberi selamat kepada dirinya sendiri karena sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat luat biasa mulia dan tetap bertahan sampai akhir walaupun tidak enak.

Tetapi diam diam ia tahu bahwa motifnya egois. Setidaknya sebagian.


	8. Chapter 7

SEHUN'S FALL

(Remake story from Sandra Brown novel ; Adam's Fall – Jatuhnya Sang Adam)

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

"Apakah kau selalu tidur telanjang?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apakah kau selalu tidur telanjang?"

Luhan mengeliat malas dibalik selimut satin itu. Lalu menguap lebar. Perlahan lahan matanya membuka. Ke satu titik. Tiba tiba terbelalak lebar.

"Sehun?"

"Kau ingat namaku? Aku tersanjung."

Luhan menyibakkan rambut kusut yang menutupi wajahnya, memarik selimut ke dadanya, dan menopang tubuhnya dengan satu siku. "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apakah kau selalu tidur-"

"Iya! Sekarang katakan apa yang mempengaruhi Pete sehingga membiarkanmu masuk kemari."

"Pete tidak tahu aku disini. Aku kesini sendiri." Dengan keheranan Luhan mengintip dari tepi tempat tidur. Sehun sedang duduk di kursi rodanya. "Kau bangun dari ranjang dan pindah ke kursi roda sendiri?"

"Bangga denganku?"

"Tentu aku bangga." Luhan melontarkan senyum cemerlang, tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap secepat ia muncul "Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menganggu privasimu."

"Tepat sekali. Maukah kau keluar?" Tiba tiba sesuatu melintas dibenaknya "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku telanjang?"

"Aku mengintip ke balik selimut." Luhan terganga tidak percaya dan Sehun mulai tertawa "sebenarnya celanamu tergeletak di lantai."

"Oh sopan sekali dirimu Tuan Oh."-dengan dingin Luhan mengangguk ke arah pintu "Aku ingin mandi dan berpakaian."

"Kubawakan kau sesuatu." Luhan sudah melihat bunga bunga itu sedari tadi, tetapi baru memperhatikannya sekarang. Sehun meletakan lei, rangkaian bunga khas Hawaii plumeria pastel di atas kepala Luhan dan menggantungnya di sekitaran leher Luahn dengan penuh kepuasan "Selamat datang di Hawaii, Luhan."

"Kau telat berminggu minggu tahu."

"Kenapa sih kau selalu ngotot akan hal hal kecil?"

Luhan menunduk melihat kelopak kelopak bunga yang harum dan rapuh itu, menyentuhnya dengan bergumam kagum. Terasa berembun dan dingin di kulitnya "Terima kasih Sehun. Cantik sekali."

"Kau tahu artinya lei kan?" Luhan cepat cepat mengangkat muka. Sehun mengedip ngedipkan matanya "Ah, bisa ku lihat kau tahu."

Lei adalah rangakaian bunga yang dibuat seperti kalung yang biasanya digunakan oleh masyarakat lokal Hawaii untuk menyambut atau melepaskan tamu yang datang ke Hawaii. Tradisinya konon disaat memberikan sebuah lei sang pemberi diwajibkan untuk mencium pipi si penerima sebagai sebuah tanda penghormatan.

"Kita lupakan saja tradisi itu."

"Bagian itulah yang menyebabkan tradisi ini tetap bertahan setelah sekian lama. Selain itu, aku tak pernah melanggar tradisi."

Sehun meraih kebelakang kepala Luhan, menarik Luhan maju mendekat dan menciumnya sengan perlahan dan ahli "Bukan begitu caranya." kata Luhan ketika Sehun melepaskan bibirnya "Seharusnya di pipi kan?"

"Biasanya."

"Kukira kau adalah orang yang tidak pernah melanggar tradisi."

"Kecuali kalau mulut dan bibirku terlibat."

Kebali Sehun menciumnya sebelum Luhan siap mengelak. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Luhan berhasil megumpulkan kekuatan untuk berkata "Pergi! Aku harus bangun dan berpakaian."

Mata Sehun turun ke selimut satin yang membungkus tubuh Luhan "Kupikir kau terlihat luar biasa seperti ini. Jadi please jangan berpakaian untukku."

"Khususnya untukmu. Butuh banyak stamina dan tenaga sehingga kau bisa meninggalkan ranjang seorang diri. Kita harus memaksimalkan kemajuanmu itu."

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Ayo kita libur sehari dan merayakan kemajuanku."

"Dengan apa?"

Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "Dengan tinggal di ranjang." Lalu ditatapnya Luhan dalam dalam "Di satu ranjang. Ranjang ini. Pasti kita akan memaksimalkan kemajuanku."

Sesaat Luhan terpana dengan suara parau Sehun dan usulannya yang mengoda. Namun akal sehatnya segera kembali. "jangan aneh aneh Oh Sehun. Selain itu, kau tak bisa libur sehari pun. Demikian juga aku" tolaknya tegas.

Sehun menerima penolakan Luhan dengan baik dan mendorong kursi ronya menjauhi ranjang Luhan "Tak bakalan bisa, Luhan."

"Apanya?"

"Pura pura bahwa peristiwa tadi malam tidak terjadi. Tapi aku lapar, jadi kali ini aku akan mundur untuk sarapan." Diputarnya kursi rodanya kedepan pintu. Sampai di ambang pintu ia menoleh "Dan tadi aku mengintip ke balik selimut."

Luhan menyipitkan mata "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku suka tahi lalat kecil di atas pinggulmu." Kata Sehun berlama lama.

Sebelum Luhan dapat menjawab, Sehun telah menggelinding ke luar. Luhan melepaskan selimut dan berlari melintasi kamar. Ia membanting pintu menutup dan menguncinya dengan bunyi ceklik keras. Lalu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower.

Tadi malam Sehun membuat lelucon besar yang membuat Luhan sejenak meninggalkan pendiriannya selama ini. Sehun mengira Luhan hanya malu malu, tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai pendirian Luhan. Peristiwa kemarin itu mungkin hanya pelampiasan dari nafsu mereka saja, tetapi cukup berharga sejauh dapat membuat Sehun dapat berjalan kembali. Dan Luhan harus kembali ke peranya menjadi terapis Sehun dan bukan kekasihnya. Ia perlu segera mengambil tindakan.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar Sehun sejam kemudian, lelaki itu sedang membidik bola basket ke dalam jaring yang telah dipasang Pete menempel pada dinding "27 strike shoot" Sehun berlagak.

Luhan berjalan sekaku triplek dan merenggut bola basket itu dari tanagn Sehun "Sudah cukup bermainnya. Kau bisa melakukannya lagi nanti sendiri. Sekarang selama satu setengah jam ini adalah waktuku." Dihampirinya audio speaker yang ada diruangan itu dan dimatikannya. Alunaan lagu SNSD yang sedang diputar juga berhenti.

"Kenapa sih kau ini?" tanya Sehun. "Sedang menstruasi ya?"

Luhan mengitari Sehun."Aku laki laki sialan."

"Atau mood-mu yang jelek berakar dari kekecewaan seksual?"

"Aku akan pura pura tidak mendengar itu."

"Tidak bisa. Kau tak akan mengabaikan yang tadi malam. Dimana lei yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Didalam kulkas dikamar ku."

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai kesini."

"Yang benar saja. Aku tak bisa memakainya ketika bekerja."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Waktu makan malam nanti?"

Sekarang waktunya membalikan keadaan "Begini Sehun, menurutku akhir akhir ini kita sudah terlalu sering bersama. Seorang terapis seharusnya adalah pemberi tugas, kadang kadang orang yang dipercaya memegang rahasia, tetapi bukan..."

"Kekasih?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Oh jangan mulai lagi deh,"

Luhan berusa untuk menahan kemarahannya "Kita bisa menjadi semacam teman baik, Sehun. "

"Aku tidak pernah mencium temanku semesra itu."

"Tapi kita bukan kekasih."

"Betul. Kita sudah melewati tahapan itu. Nyatanya kita siap untuk yang sebenarnya."

Ucapan Sehun yang menantang menimbulkan getaran kecil yang nikmat didalam diri Luhan. Sambil berusaha mengabaikan dan mengingkarinya, Luhan berdeham dan berkata dengan keras "Kalau ini berlarut larut, kau akan melecehkan profesiku sebagai seorang terapis. Sekali lagi kuminta baik baik Sehun, berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang kekanak kanakan. Hari ini manandai permualaan yang baru. Kita akan berlatih lebih keras mulai hari ini."

Selama Luhan berkata wajah Sehun sedikit demi sedikt menjadi semakin keruh. Tampaknya kemarahannya telah hampir meledak. Begitu Luhan selesai bicara dipukulnya lengan kursi rodanya dengan pelan. "Lebih keras dari sebelumnya? Apa lagi yang lebih keras dariapada kau yang terus mengomeliku dari jam ke jam, memaksaku melakukan hal hal yang tak bisa kukerjakan?"

"Memang seharusnya tidak mudah."

"Bagus!" teriak Sehun "Shit!"

"Sudah cukup rengekanmu. Ayo kita mulai." Kata Luhan dengan perkataan yang tak bisa dibantah.

Sesi terapi pagi itu bagai malapetaka. Luhan memberikan serangkaian latihan yang bertujuan untuk membentuk otot yang sekarang telah mengendur. Sehun melakukannyadengan asal asalan. Luhan memarahi kemalasannya, mendesaknya untuk berlatih lebih keras, dan berakhir dengan kejang otot, sehingga Luhan harus memijatnya sementara Sehun memaki maki. Lalu Luhan mengirimkan Sehun untuk beristirahat ke tempat tidur, menjauhkan kursi roda dari jangkauannya, yang mengundang lebih banyak lagi makian buat Luhan.

Belakang ini Luhan sering tetap berada di dalam kamar Sehun di saat saat istirahat. Mereka menonton acar acara musik dan filem filem bergendre triller di TV,menonton acara gosip dan bermain UNO atau hanya mengobrol. Hari ini ia menghindari kamar Sehun sampai sesi siang tiba.

Sesi ini lebih berat daripada sesi pagi hari. Sehun mulai marah marah lagi sejak Luhan masuk, "Jangan pernah menjauhkan kursi rodaku dariku lagi." Katanya hingga akhirnya seluruh tenaganya terkuras dan ia menolak mentah mentah untuk menyelesaikan latihan lutut dengan berkata "Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Baik!" Luhan melepaskan kaki Sehun yang ditopangnya. Kaki itu berdebum mendarat diatas matras. "Selama kau merasa terapi ini seperti itu, kupikir hari ini aku akan menerima hari libur yang kau tawarkan itu. Kau mengigatkanku bahwa aku belum pernah berlibur semenjak datang kesini."

Sejam kemudian Luhan meninggalkan kamarnya dan menyemprotkan parfum ketubuhnya. Ia mengenakan baru tampa lengan berwarna putih tips dengan celana pendek, memperlihatkan bahu sempitnya yang mulus dan kakinya yang panjang. Ia mengenakan kaca mata hitam bergagang warna emas dan sebuah snapback bertenger dikepalanya dan lei plumeria yang tadi diberikan Sehun padanya tadi pagi tergantung dilehernya.

Begitu memasuki dapur ia membuat kedua pria yang tinggal bersamanya itu tercengang "Jangan tunggu aku Pete. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam hari ini."

Sehun sedang duduk di kursi roidanya di depan meja, melahap makan malam ringan yang disipakan Pete. Luhan tidak mempedulika lelaki itu, seolah dia tidak ada. Ia melambai kepada Pete dan kemudian keluar lewat pintu depan.

Sementara mengendarai mobil menuruni jalan pegunungan yang berkelok kelok, Luhan bertanya tanya apakah sikapnya berlebihan.

Tidak. Sehun tidak menganggapnya serius ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ciuman tadi malam tak akan terulang lagi. Jika ia berhasil menghentikannya, lelaki itu pasti akan menganggapnya hanya sebagai terapisnya, tidak lebih. Tukang perintah yang galak, ya. Cheerleader dan pelatih, ya. Tetapi pasti Sehun tak kan menganggpnya teman bermain dan objek cinta lagi.

Godaan dodaan kecil masih tidak apa apa, berguna untuk mendorong rasa percaya diri dan ego. Gurauan nakal menjaga perasaan tetap ringandan bersemangat. Namun yang dilakukan tadi malam tidak termasuk dalam perluasan definisi godaan kecil.

Seorang diri Luhan makan malam di restoran Prancis yang elegan, memesan makanan yang sebeanrnya tidak diminatinya hanya untuk mengulur waktu selama dan sebanyak mungkin. Ia mneghindar dari perhatian dua orang pria dengan pakaian tentara yang menyapanya di jalan, menawarinya uang untuk malam penuh kenikmatan yang benar benar meragukan. Dibelinya dua tiket pertunjukan filem multiscreen. Ia menonton yang pertama lalu yang kedua. Yang pertama lumayan, yang kedua nyaris membuatnya tertidur.

Setelah cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya ia pulang. Ia masuk rumah dengan diam diam. Begitu sampai didalam ia melepas sepatunya dan menuju tangga.

Tiba tiba kursi roda Sehun meluncur keluar dari ruang tamu dan nyaris menabraknya. Luhan memekik kaget "Hati hati dengan kursimu," bentaknya. "Hampir saja kau menggiling kakiku."

"Bagaimana? Senang?"

"Senang sekali."

"Kemana kau pergi?"

"Ke Lahaina."

"Lahaina?! Kau mengemudi sendiri ke sepanjang jalan ke Lahaina?"

"Semenjak umur enam belas aku sudah mengemudi sendiri, Sehun. Hampir kesemua tempat aku mengemudi sendiri."

"Jangan sok pintar."

"Jangan sok posesif. Aku memang pergi ke Lahaina karena belum pernah kesana. Tempat tempat yang menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi, dan lain lain. Aku menikmati pemandangan pemandangan indah, makan makanan enak, bersenang senang. Hnaya melakukan hal hal yang membuatku bahagia. Tapi membuatku capek, jadi aku mau tidur. Selamat malam."

"tunggu sebentar. Kemana kau tadi?"

"Sudah kubilang."

"Maksudku dimana kau bersenang senang?"

"Aku tidak ingat."Luhan sengaja berkata bertele tele sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia menonton filem sendirian."Luhan sengaja berkata bertele tele sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia menonton filem sendirian.

"Ingatanmu kabur gara gara mabuk ya?"

"Nah, sekarang sia yang sok pintar? Aku tidak ingat nama tempat itu. Apa bedanya? Rasanya tempat itu beratap jerami." Luhan mengigat ingat nama kelab yang tak sengaja dilewatinya ketika sedang mencari bioskop "Shack apalah-sepertinya."

"Sugar Shack! Kau sudah gila?"

"Please," Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Itu tempat kotor utama di pulau ini. Kau bisa mendapatkan apa saja dari sana, mulai dari kokain sampai penyakit kelamin ditempat itu."

"Itu suara orang yang sudah berpengalaman ya?"

Maya Sehun melotot marah dalam kegelapan. "Tapi kau cocok dengan tempat itu kan? Bahkan pakaianmu juga. Kau benar benar membaur dengan baik di tempat itu."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata sombong. Amarahnya tersulut karena Sehun menuduhnya seenak jidat "Biarkan saja Appa. Aku memang bersenang senang, tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun yang bisa kuajak untuk menjalin hubungan abadi."

"Kau tidur dengan seseorang?"

Kejengkelannya bertambah. Ia terlalu marah sehingga tidak dapat berkata kata. Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menaburkan garam ke luka yang telah ditorehkannya.

"Untuk itulah kau pergi kan?" tuduhnya. Diulurkannya tangannya dan ditempelkannya pada perut Luhan bagian bawah. "untuk memadamkan api yang tadi malam sudah kusulut disini?"

Sambil memelototi Sehun, Luhan menjauh dari jangkauannya. Dilepaskannya lei yang melingkari lehernya dan dilemparkannya kepangkuan Sehun . Baru saat itulah ia melihat gelas wiski ditangan lelaki itu "Kau mabuk. Oleh karena itu akan kuabaikan perbuatanmu yang sok menyelidik dan menghinaku. Tapi perlu kau catat, jikapun aku pergi untuk tidur dengan orang lain seperti yang kau tuduhkan padaku, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

0-0-0

Keesokan paginya ketika Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun, lelaki itu tengah bersandar pada bantal bantal di ranjangnya, kulitnya pucat dan roman mukanya tanpa semangat.

"Tidak main basket pagi ini?" tanya Luhan dengan suara nyaring "tidak mendengarkan lagu lagu SNSD atau Red Velvet?" Sehun menyorotkan tatapannya yang tajam dibawah alisnya yang kelam. Luhan berputar dengan kikuk tapi penuh semangat dan berkata "Senangnya! Sungguh pagi yang indah. Kau makan Danjangjigyae buatan Pete pagi ini?" Sehun mengerang "Enak sekali, hampir mirip dengan buatan ibuku."

"Tutup mulutmu Luhan." Geram Sehun diantara kertakan giginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya "Apakah tuan Sehun sedang sakit perut?"

"Keluar. Aku mau sendirian."

Sambil tertawa Luhan berkata "Ingat ya. Jangan salahkan aku atas kondisimu yang begini. Apa yang sudah kau minum, gin? Vodka? Scoch? Brendi? Sehun mengerang kesakitan meremas perutnya. "Brendi huh? Minuman mahal, tapi kau sanggup membelinya, yak kan Yang Mulia?"

"Kubunuh kau."

"Kau harus menangkapku dulu, Oh Sehun. Dan kau tak akan pernah melakukannya hanya dengan berbaring begitu. Ayo bangun, kita mulai." Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun dan menariknay. Sehun tetap melekat pad bantalnya "Ayo, kita hentikan dulu becandanya. Sekarang waktunya latihan."

"Aku tak akan beranjak dari tempat ini."

Sambil berkacak pingang Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan jengkel "Perlu kuambilkan aspirin?"

"Tidak usah. Mungkin aku mau mati."

"Sepanjang yang kutahu, belum pernah ada orang yang mati akibat teler brendi, kecuali kau menyampurkan obat nyamuk kedalamnya, walaupun aku selalu berdoa begitu," Kata Luhan masih dengan nada jenaka "katakanlah pada Tuhan yang satu itu sementara aku mengambil aspirin"

Luhan masuk kamar mandi dan semenit kemudian kembali dengan membawa tiga tablet aspirin di satu tangan dan segelas air di tangan yang lainnya "Ini dia."

"Aku tidak butuh aspirin."

"Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah beberapa waktu jika meminumnya,"

"Pagi ini aku juga tidak mau latihan. Rasanya aku seperti barang ronsokan."

"Dan itu salah siapa?" Luhan telah kehilangan kesabarannya. Suaranya mulai meninggi "Sekarang hentikan tingkahmu yang seperti bayi dan minum aspirinnya."

Dibukanya telapak tangan Luhan dan dijatuhkannya pil pil itu kesana. Sehun melemparkannya hingga berkeping keping kelantai, seperti bom jatuh dan meledak. Amarah Luhan tersulut. Dilemparkannya gelas yang penuh air dingin itu kepangkuan Sehun.

Sehun langsung teronjak bangun dari bantal yang disandarinya, berteriak kaget, memaki maki, dan menunduk bingung memandangi genagan air di pahanya. Sebelum ia dapat menagatasi rasa kaget dan marahnya, bel pintu utama berbunyi.

Pete pergi ke kota terdekat untuk berbelanja, maka terpaksa Luhan yang pergi membuka pintu. Sambil sekali lagi memelototi Sehun , ia meninggalkan kamar laki laki tiu dan berlari lari kecil menuruni tangga. Dibukanya kedua daun pintu besar itu. Sulit dikatakan siapa yang lebih terkejut ketika saling bertatapan. Luhan atau wanita yang baru datang itu.

Tamu itu yang lebih dulu berhasil membuka suara dan bertanya kepada Luhan "Siapa kau?"

"Kami tidak memerlukanmu."

"Apa?"

"Apa saja yang tengah kau jajakan." Luhan memandangi wanita itu dari mata kaki sampai kepala.

Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kulit yang membalut tulang wajahnya yang kalsik sangat halus sehingga tidak tampak garis atau kerut sama sekali. Dengan dingin ia berkata "Aku bertanya padamu ."

"Sekarang aku yang betanya padamu nona. Siapa kau?"

Namun Luhan sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diperolehnya. Koper wanita itu harganya jauh lebih mahal daripada mobil Luhan. Pakaianya tidak perlu memperlihatkan lebelnya untuk menunjukan harganya yang mahal. Kulitnya yang putih dan bersih, rambutnya hitam bergelombang, dan bibirnya yang merah merona.

"Putri salju yang aneh," komentar Luhan.

"Maaf, apa?"

"Tidak apa apa. Masuklah."

Luhan menepi dan memberi jalan bagi wanita itu untuk masuk lobi. Wanita itu berhati hati agar roknya tidak menyapu lantai dan kaki Luhan yang tidak bersepatu. Sikap menghina yang menggelikan menurut Luhan.

"Dimana Pete?" tanya si tamu.

Jadi dia sudah pernah kemari "Sedang belanja."

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Diatas."

"Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, siapa kau?"

"LuHan."

"Kim Hyuna." Reaksi Luhan tidak sesuai harapan wanita itu. Jelas si tamu berharap bahwa Luhan akan berlutut dan menyembah setelah mendengar namanya, namun Luhan hanya memandangi tamu itu, tidak tertarik dan tanpa alasan "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini LuHan-ssi?

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya seimut dan semenggoda mungkin "Kau benar benar ingin tahu?" Ia senang melihat ekspresi wanita itu yang langsung berubah "Tenang saja, aku hanya terapis fisiknya Sehun."

Mata dingin wanita itu memandangi Luhan, mulai dari kakinya yang tanpa sepatu, celana trainingnya yang pendek sekali, sampai kaus tanpa lengan yang bertuliskan 'FUCK YOU' "Aku ingin bertemu Sehun segera." Desaknya.

"Perlu kutunjukan jalannya?" tanya Luhan dengan manis.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kurasa juga begitu." Dibentangkanya lengannya mengarah tangga.

Hyuna menyandang tas Louis Vuitton-nya dan mulai menaiki tangga. Saat ia menggapai puncak tangga, Luhan berseru dari bawah "Oh, mungkin sebaiknya kau kuperingatkan. Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan di ranjangnya." Luhan mengangkat bahu tinggi tinggi hingga sejajar dengan telinga "Sungguh."

0-0-0

"Sangat tidak bagus buat Bos." Kata Pete masuk akal, sambil menggeleng geleng "Dia birang 'Bersihkan ini.' Mondar mandir di sekitar Bos. Aku bersihkan. Aku ganti seprainya. Dia birang 'Sekarang keruar.' Aku keruar. Tidak bagus buat Bos."

"Berhentilah ngomel terus." Luhan mencomot kacang polong dari salad yang sedang dibuat Pete dan mengunayhnya. "Todak usah disebutkan aku juga sudah tahu kejelekan si Miss Kim itu." Pete mulai menepuk nepuk lututnya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya ketika merasa sangat geli "Ini bukan lelucon. Aku serius Pete."

Luhan segera tahu begitu ia membukakan pintu untuk Kim Hyuna bahwa kehadiran wanita itu merupakan pertanda buruk bagi mereka semu. Barangkali penilaiannya tidak adil, tetapi menurutnya tidak begitu. Hanya beberapa jam berada dibawah atap yang sama, wanita itu telah menimbulkan pertengkaran.

Setelah Pete membawa turun seprai yang basah dan Luhan menunggu cukup lama agar Sehun dan Hyuna itu punya kesempatan untuk mengadakan reuni yang mesra, Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Hyuna yang menyahut "Masuk."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Luhan datang, kamar Sehun kelihatan benar benar seperti rumah sakit. Jendela jendela ditutup, menghalangi pemandangan sdan segalanya kecuali seberkas sianr matahari yang tetap ngotot ingin masuk. Senagai ganti gelegar musik girlgroup korea seperti yang biasa didengarkan Sehun dan Luhan lambat lambat mengalun musik klasik pengantar tidur dari audio speaker yang ada didalam kamar itu. Poster Red Velvet yang dibelikan Luhan untuk Sehun waktu itu dan dipasang si dinding seberang ranjang telah tercopot dari tempatnya. Suasananya seram.

"Kalau tahu suasananya bakalan begini, lebih baik aku membawa anjing terlatih untuk menemui pasienku." Sindir Luhan ketika ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kau kenapa sih?" begitu sampai di samping ranjang, ia melihat Sehun tengah di kompers dengan es batu di dahinya.

"Sehun sedang merasa tidak enak badan." Hyuna yang menjawab, muncul dari keremangan seperti hantu.

"Itu sudah jelas. Tadi malam dia mabuk mabukan. Dia teler, akan bisa diatasi dengan Bloody Mary dan beberapa aspirin."

"Aku tak percaya dia harus minum obat itu sebelum dokter sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Obat! Dia hanya harus minum aspirin demi Tuhan."

"Lu~" Sehun mngerang "Pelankan suaramu sedikit."

Luhan membungkuk mendekati Sehun "Tolong beritahu aku , ada apa ini. Sekarang waktumu untuk berlatih, tetapi kau malah berbaring disini seperti orang mati."

Sehun menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan, lalu memunggungi Luahn "Oh my god, kepalaku mau pecah."

"Usaha yang bagus Tuan. Sekarang waktumu berlatih."

Hyuna menyalipkan dirinya antara Sehun dan Luhan "Pastinya kau tidak mengharapkan orang yangs edang eksakitan untuk melakukan terapi bukan?"

"Karap kau ketahui Hyuna-ssi sebagian besar pasienku memang kesakitan. Mereka kubatu utnuk meninggalkan rasa sakit itu. Setidaknya dalam jangka waktu lama. Sekarang tolong bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dengan pasienku. Kami harus latihan."

"Jelas kau masih kurang berpengalaman dalam bidang yang kau pilih dan terlalu bersemangat menajalankan tanggung jawabmu."

Luhan menggertakan gigi tidak suka "Aku profesional dengan segudang sertifikat, baik dengan para pasien maupun menghadapi para teman, keluarga ataupun kekasih yang suka ikut campur yang mungkin bermaksud baik, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan kalau sudah berkenaan dengan terapi fisik."

"Kau membanggakan dirimu sebagai profesional, tetapi pakaianmu dan tingkahmu berkata sebaliknya, kan?"

"Dan seseorang mungkin terpaksa mengungsi ke motel terdekat jika dia tidak segera menyingkirkan pantatnya yang anggun dariku. Sehun!" Kata Luhan ketus "suruh dia pergi sampai sesi latihanmu selesai."

Dengan letih Sehun memindahkan kompres es dari keningnya. Dipandanginya kedua orang itu bergantian, namun akhirnya tatapannya berhenti pada Luhan "Aku benar benar sedang tidak enak badan Lu. Tidak bisakah kita tunda dulu latihanya sampai makan siang?"

Darah dalam pembuluh nadi Luhan terpompa dan membuat kemarahannya memuncak. Dipandanginya Sehun dengan semakin jijik, tidak dipedulikannya ekspresi puas Hyuna, dan secepat kilat ia keluar, menggetarkan seluruh kaca jendela rumah itu ketika ia membanting pintu.

Sekarang duduk didapur menunggu siang hari tiba, Luhan masih terusik dengan kemarahannya setiap kali terinagt kembali kejdian itu. Pete harus mengulang apa yang dikatakannya beberapa kali agar ditanggapi "Maaf, apa katamu Pete?"

"Makan siang sudah siap."

"Bagus. Akan kupanggilkan mereka berdua."

"Tidak perlu Luhan-ssi," Hyuna berdiri di ambang pintu "Aku turun untuk mengambilnya, Sehun lebih suka makan dikamarnya."

"Well,apa yang lebih disukai Sehun dan apa yang akan dilakukannya adalah dua hal yang berbed," tukas Luhan tegas sambil bangkit berdiri dan menatap wanita itu "Sudah berminggu minggu dia makan dibawah sini. Makanannya sudah tidak diantarkan ke atas lagi sejak dia belajar menggunakan kursi roda. Dia butuh latihan. Dia perlu bisa bangkit dan bergerak sendiri. Dan sialan, dia tak akan berbaring disana dan membiarkanmu untuk menyuapinya dan mengasihaninya."

"Tak salah kalau aku mempertanyakan pengalamanmu-"

"Persetan denganmu."

"-tapi Sehun tampak sakit. Aku bermaksud menelfon Dokter Cho siang ini dan menanyakan padanya apa yang dibutuhkan Sehun menurutnya. Pete kenapa belum kau siapkan makan siang?"

"Ruhan birang jangan."

"Oh. Siapkan saja makanan sialan itu." Kata Luhan dengan berang dan bergegas melewati Hyuna dan keluar dari dapur.

0-0-0

"Kau yakin dia mengerti?"

"Yakin sekali." Jawab Dr. Cho lewat telfon. "Kujelaskan pada Kim Hyuna-ssi bahwa sudah sekian lama Sehun kau tangani. Kuberitahu dia bahwa jika polanya yang sekarang ini diteruskan, dalam hitungan minggu Sehun bisa kembali normal, dan bahwa program terapimu penting sekali, tidak bisa di ganggu; juga bahwa semangat si pasien harus tetap dijaga agar tetap tinggi."

Untuk petama kalinya ketengangan dalam diri Luhan mengendor sejak ia membukakan pintu untuk princess yang luar biasa cantik itu "Terimakasih Kyu Hyung. Hampir saja terjadi perang besar disini."

"Aku tidak akan ragu kalau kau akan memenagkan perperangan itu Lu," kata Dr. Cho sambil berdecak. "Kalau kau menemui kesulitan, beritahu aku. Tapi rasanya kesulitan besar sudah lewat."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi telah mendukungku."

Begitu sambungan itu terputusia langsung berlari ke kamar Sehun. Tapi langkahnya langsung berhenti melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Hyuna tengah duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun. Ia telah berganti pakaian dan sekarang mengenakan cxelana panjang sutra, namun masih jauh dari kesan casual menurut Luhan.

Hyuna memegan tanga Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Lelaki itu sedang tertawa padanya. Luhan bagai tersambar petir di siang hari ketika melihat betapa tampannya pria itu ketika tersenyum seperti itu. Luhan tersentak menyadari betapa ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Dua hari terakhir ini mereka sering sekali berdebat dan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Luhan bagai di tembak panah menyadari betapa ia ingin mencakar wajah Hyuna yang sok cantik itu sekarang ini, dan bukan Cuma karena wanita itu menganggu sesi terapinya dengan Sehun

Luhan cemburu. Pada Hyuna.

Oh sialan. Ia telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

TBC

Double up nih wkwkwk, long time no see (-) (・・) ｡‿｡enjoyyy


End file.
